Built for Espionage
by AdelaideIde
Summary: Alex's life is in danger yet again, only this time MI6 have blamed the wrong people. Believing the enemy to be Scorpia and thought-to-be dead assassin Yassen Gregorovich, they dispatch K-unit to protect the teen spy. But when the real enemy remains unknown to the protectors, things go from bad to worse in a flash. Alex Rider, K-unit and Yassen chaos.
1. Chapter 1

Alex's life is in danger yet again, only this time MI6 have blamed the wrong people. Believing the enemy to be Scorpia and thought-to-be dead assassin Yassen Gregorovich, they dispatch K-unit to protect the teen spy. But when the real enemy remains unknown to the protectors, things go from bad to worse in a second.

* * *

**Built for Espionage**: Chapter One

Tom and Alex's hushed laughs sounded on the bus as they waited for their stop. The bus full of high school students, all chatting and stressing about assignments and class projects that wouldn't be done till the night before. The two best friends stood beside the back door of the bus, ignoring the three boys sitting near them that had been harassing Alex since he'd returned.

'Dude where haven't you been for them, you're both the luckiest person and the unluckiest' Joked Tom as he pushed the stop button, both boys noticing their incoming stop. The bus still packed with students shuffled as they stopped, a few juniors stumbling while experienced seniors sat comfortably.

'I'm going with unluckiest Tom' Answered Alex as they jumped off the bus, the two teens heading down the street. They joked comfortably, Tom catching Alex up on everything that had been happening, Alex giving the details of every and any mission he had been on.

'Have they contacted you recently?'

'Contacted?'

'Yeah, MI6, have they called you in, blackmailed you to do missions, ya-know' Nudged Tom as they arrived at the intersection where they parted. Tom going to the right, Alex leaving to the left. Alex thought for a few moments, no was the simple answer. But was it the right one.

'Not yet bud, I'll see you on Monday' He farewelled his friend before turning away and making his way home. His mind wondered to Tom's question. He had been feeling on edge and in danger since he had returned, spending most days looking out his classroom windows, searching for a sniper. Other times he would survey his class, looking for people that could be fakes or double checking for bombs or other weapons.

But every day when something didn't happen, those days when he would avoid his bullies and catch his bus with Tom, with nothing but an ordinary day happening. Days like this made him feel stupid, he was corrupted, always second guessing and on alert. Waiting for the very moment someone would attack his school, his friends, his family.

Jack hadn't been around much either, she had been working at a local grocery store, getting some extra cash for the two. But before the end of the month she was to return to America, she had to go back to her home. MI6 had actually stayed out of it this time, having no involvement.

Jack's mother had passed away and her brother and father needed her. She had a family that needed her. She would return home while he stayed in London. He would become a boarding student at a new school, one that was fancy and outcast, a private boarding school somewhere in the country side.

He would stay there till he finished school, Jack and he had found the school the best match. It had activities and school groups that interested him, they had all the necessary facilities and a dedicated-on campus staff that stayed there year-round.

He hated the idea.

Finally, he arrived at the small house he had called home since he was a child. Ian Rider's home that would belong to him as soon as he turned eighteen. A place that he had grown up in, with a loving older sister- Jack, and an uncle that had taken him traveling and kept him on his feet. Both would be out of his life before he even turned fifteen.

Grabbing his keys from his pocket his unlocked the house's front door, ignoring the ongoing feeling of someone watching him. Because when he would turn around and check, on guard and ready to fight, there would be no-one there.

'I'm home' He called, Jack was still at work, till 7pm. But he found himself attempting to imagine that he wasn't alone. That Ian was in his office and Jack had only gone for groceries, that soon they'd be all sitting around the table for a dinner that Jack had made.

That he could quietly laugh as Ian and Jack bickered over a show or game, that he could honestly relate when people at school complained about a family game night or how their parent had packed the wrong food. He had never played a game of Scrabble with Ian or an overly-active and intense game of Monopoly with Jack.

He stormed upstairs, making his way into his bedroom where he dropped his bag on his bed and went to his desk. A single item on his desk lay on the top shelf- a family picture if you didn't know better. Alex stood beside a beautiful Sabina Pleasure who was clinging onto his arm, the Pleasure parents standing embracing behind them.

It had been a photo taken while in France, a moment that didn't last long. Yet still the family loved him. After everything he had done, Mr and Mrs Pleasure called often to check up on him, while Sabina and he talked most nights, talking about school or friends, about the tennis event and everything in-between.

He grabbed his laptop from his bag before walking to his desk and beginning his homework.

* * *

Jack clocked off as she finished her shift, ignoring the strange look she received from another worker before she left the store, not before saying goodbye to Barbara. The only employee who had taken her under her wing when Jack had started, everyone already having made their friends with each department.

'Have a good night Jack, I'll see you tomorrow honey' Called Barbara as Jack walked out the front doors of their store. She waved before turning down the street and starting off toward her home, towards the fourteen-year-old boy that she considered her younger brother.

As she passed a few take-away food stores she grabbed out her phone and tapped on someone's contact.

'Jack? What's up?' Said the voice, sounding both tired and focussed as they spoke.

'Hey Alex, I'm just off work. Did you want me to grab dinner on the way home? Or I can cook up some spaghetti or something. How you feeling?' She questioned the boy, awaiting his response as she was only fifteen minutes away from where the boy was currently studying.

'Whatever you want Jack, I'm not fussed' Odd, every time she would ask Alex what he wanted he'd jump on the option, asking for take-out one night or home cook pasta the next. Sometimes he even suggests they go out, treat themselves for the night before he had to return to school and she had to return to work.

'Okay Alex, I'll be home soon' She gave a sympathetic tone as she spoke, hoping that the boy would pour his heart out to her as she walked home or when she got home.

The boy though stayed quiet, wishing her goodbye and hanging up before she could get another word through. She sighed, moving the phone away as she quickly decided on a take-away to grab and entered the store.

* * *

He watched quietly, for the past few days he had been there. He was determined to ensure the boy's safety, if this apparent threat was real, he had to protect the last living memory of his mentor. The boy was outstandingly talented, active in every state of the word, and prepared for anything. Even as he went to school, he watched the students that made up his class with suspicion and wariness.

Yet still he couldn't feel more resent towards the very man that had trained his boy. Ian Rider had prepared the boy for life as a spy, he had unknowingly forced the boy's future, twisting and depriving the boy of a normal life instantly.

But then again, he was one to talk. If the child Alex Rider had been taken under his wing, he would have ended up dead or just like this. Alex's parentage ensured that he would no matter become a spy, working through blackmail and threats forever.

He moved from his position, there had been no attack within the last few days. Alex was fine, he was living and going to school. He was experiencing a normal life, one that he had always wanted.

Yassen left as he confirmed Ms Starbright making her way home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Built for Espionage**: Chapter Two

Saturday was slow. He had woken up at 5am, starting a morning run that was only 4km. He returned 30 minutes later only to find Jack getting ready for work. She wasn't meant to start yet, what happened to her sleep in.

'Sorry Alex, two of the girls called in sick and there's no one on opening shift now. I'll be back at 7, promise' She called as she rushed from the kitchen to her room and back again. She moved dressed in a pair of black jeans and work shirt and label reading 'Jack'.

She threw a single bowl of porridge in the microwave, leaving it in there as she grabbed her bag and keys. She kissed Alex's head before dashing to the door.

'I love you Alex, there's breakfast in the microwave and remember to finish your homework before slacking off okay bud' She left, the door closing and locking while Jack ran down the street towards work.

'Love you to' He said quietly, knowing that she was already gone, much like she'd be when she would soon leave for America, leaving him behind feeling as though she was the hurricane between the two. Sighing he walked into the kitchen, opening the finished microwave and surveying the bowl of sloppy hot porridge that looked right back at him.

'Not eating that' He scooped the breakfast slop into the bin, ignoring the growl his stomach gave before throwing on a jacket and leaving the house. He watched the trees wave as he walked down the path, heading towards a nearby park that had a few quaint cafes.

Not many people were around, an occasional car would drive past, a few joggers or biking fitness freaks as well. He noticed a couple walking towards him, their conversation entertaining as one gave out a short laugh while they spoke. Both he and the couple moved to their respected side of the pathway as they crossed, he surveyed the two, a father and daughter.

The man couldn't be older than fifty, having a few odd grey hairs, probably from his daughter. His eyes had aged, yet as he watched he saw the joy and happiness shared between both. The man's eyes seemed younger from just that. The girl was maybe ten or eleven, skipping while her father held her hand. She was happily chatting away, both complaining about some boy at school yet still expressing such enthusiasm when she spoke.

The two passed him, barely noticing the orphan boy that envied their relationship, their family. He sighed, at this rate he'd be forever alone, Jack leaving for her own family, Tom would grow up without him and Sabina would be forgotten. He knew MI6 weren't done with him, he didn't expect to ever get a real life with them hovering around every corner.

* * *

'It'd be easier if we could keep the boy closer, not at some fancy school that might ask questions' Announced Blunt as he dropped Alex Rider's folder, one that had been growing bigger by the second. Mrs Jones sat near the desk, silently sucking on a peppermint. She surveyed the folder that had now be placed near her.

'If we could find a suitable and cooperative guardian, we could just keep him here, in London, let him attend his school and live in the area he grew up in. Maybe even the same house?' She suggested, reading over the information they had received when Alex's current guardian had announced that she'd be leaving.

Blunt offered her a look, telling her to continue, she obviously had an idea.

'It's come to my attention that K-unit of the SAS, the ones Alex trained with, are taking some down time. They want to grow closer as a team and have applied for a three-month break. The men are trained and Alex trust them, most of them at least.'

'Call them in'

* * *

Four made up K-unit, Eagle, Snake, Fox and finally their leader Wolf. The men used their codenames commonly, even out of work they would stumble to use their teammates real names. Currently they were packing their things, each man having a bland duffel to stuff full of their supplies.

Eagle, also known as Koade Agboke, K-units sniper was an experienced man. He had only been on two missions within the last year, both as backup, only once had he actually had to shoot. He was a man of dark skin and dark hair; though a pair of green youthful eyes gave away his personality instantly. Yet even as he was known across the SAS as a joker, he was one because of his job who valued life most.

Snake, also known as Dave Legeno, K-units medic and second tallest of his team, which he took pride in. Having only been on two missions recently, his team and he now finally made it to a three month break period. His Scottish accent was still strong, every now and again he would even slip deeper into the accent. His head of dark blond hair had begun to darken, giving him a dirty blond appearance instead to match with his agile body.

Fox, also known as Ben Daniels, K-units linguist and youngest official member. He had made four missions over the past year, two with his team, two with MI6. Both MI6 missions were dangerous and he caused the man's childish ambitious and heroism of MI6 to disappear. He had progressed in height and age, his 25th birthday having been during his last mission. He still had his black short hair, dark blue eyes and Liverpudlian accent.

Wolf, also known as Ashley Walters, K-units leader a man with a strong build and with no fear. He often would slip into Russian when he was angry and would act quickly and effectively if anyone in his team was insulted or attacked. He was tough and fast, one of the most popular leaders of the SAS and was only 29, turning 30 in two months.

All four men moved with purpose as they entered the Royal & General Bank on Liverpool street. Fox glaring at the bank that he 'worked' for while his team mates simply ignored the tall building. The bank was nothing but a faux for MI6, a disguise and cover for where they operated from. Countless agents would have been assigned missions from, most coming back, but some never to return.

Snake approached the front desk, chatting casually with a MI6 employee before he asked where they'd find Alan Blunt and his assistant – who had called them in. The man working at the desk quickly typed on his computer, before nodding to the group of four to take the elevator to the seventh floor.

'I reckon this has something to do with you Fox' Called Eagle as they entered the elevator that had opened instantly for them. Fox groaned at the comment, insisting that he didn't have any up-coming missions for at least a month – but hopefully two or three months like he was promised.

'For all we know this could just be them checking up on us, not that they would. But hey that's the only explanation I have'

'Ms Jones said they needed us, I'm not sure whether it's a mission or something else' Replied Wolf, the man having grown taller and with his goals in leadership he was an intimidating figure. They left the elevator, moving together as Fox spotted the office they were told to go to.

Alan Blunt.

* * *

Alex had only just made it home five minutes before Jack, not wanting the care-taker to know of his outdoor activities for the day. He threw off his joggers and shirt, keeping his socks on and grabbing one of his t-shirts that were scattered across his room.

He popped his head out the window discreetly, spotting Jack slip her key into the lock and begin to open the door. He ducked his head back in, hitting it on the window opening before jumping onto his bed and grabbing a maths textbook and his exercise book for ancient history. He threw together a few pens, dropping two near his exercise book and unconsciously throwing the other to his lips where he began to chew it.

Jack announced her arrival, calling out the cheesy 'Honey I'm home', before dropping her things on the kitchen counter. She made her way up the stairs, the fourth step creaking as she approached Alex's room. She knocked, hearing a call back to come in before her eyes fell to the little brother that she wasn't related to.

Alex was cross-legged on his bed, one school book by his side, a textbook in his hands all while he chewed on yet another pen.

'How was work?' He questioned as she remained in the doorway, not making her way to his bed and sitting down like she normally would.

'It was okay, for a last shift. You should've seen Barbara's face, she was crushed when she heard…' She didn't continue, because as much as she considered my co-workers emotions, it was Alex she worried for, for when she would have to say good bye.

'You did always say Barbara was emotional, Jack' Responded Alex, turning the page of his textbook as he pretended to look confused for a short second. Jack glanced over the textbook, maths, yet the exercise book had only words written down. Odd.

'What do you want for dinner bud?' She said, ignoring the textbook and exercise book and moving to the subject Alex probably wanted to talk about more. Alex gave her a thoughtful look before he answered slowly.

'What about sushi, you were going to make some before this all started. But we haven't eaten it since?' He was cautious as he spoke, wary that Jack may have a reason for not making them sushi anymore.

'Ian's favourite dish, sure thing Alex' She said before turning away and making her way back down stairs. Alex glanced at the door, he had never known much about Ian. He never knew his favourite colour or what he was allergic to. He never asked Alex what his favourite food was and Alex never thought to ask.

For the only family each-other had left, they weren't farther apart.

* * *

'Pleased to make your acquaintance' Started Blunt, standing from his desk and holding out his hand to the leader of the SAS K-unit. Wolf gave him a wary glance, both at he himself and the hand that now waited in the air, hovering above the desk. Ben resented the man that stood before them, glaring away from the head of MI6 who had controlled what missions went to what agent.

Wolf sighed before he gave Blunt a handshake. As soon as that was done Blunt returned to his seat, waving to the four chairs that sat in front of his desk, motioning for K-unit to sit down.

'Now let's get started' Said Blunt, lifting a folder that had been in his top draw and opening it. The folder inside held a single photo at the front, a young boy with blond hair and vivid brown eyes. He looked over the folder for the last time before tossing it across the desk to land in front of his guest.

All four men looked down at the documents. A single photo paper-clipped onto the folder, inside another at least twenty printed sheets. The mission overview was first, a faded watermark reading 'classified' and naming everyone involved.

Three members gave out a gasp, spotting the photograph.

'Cub?'

Ben looked at the photo, disappointed and angry at both the boy and the man sitting on the other side of the desk.

'Alex'

Blunt took this as his que, he glanced to the door where he saw Ms Jones enter. Then he began to explain their mission.

'Alex Rider, officially known as Agent Rider will be the key focus for your assignment.' Wolf turned his eyes from the photo to the man who sat in front of him, now accompanied by a woman.

'You can't be serious, this is Cub, he's a kid' He argued, not raising his voice of jumping to attack the man. Though he could tell Ben wanted him to.

'Mr Blunt, surely Cub isn't a MI6 agent, he's what 16, that's way too young to be an MI6 agent' Complained Eagle, his joking tone disappearing and a serious and threatening one replacing it. Blunt expected this, every time someone found out of the boy's alternate activates they argued his age. Honestly, he was getting rather tired of it, the boy had clearly been trained and was ready to face the world of espionage.

'Agent Rider isn't 16 for one, and he has been our agent since his original guardian passed, a past agent of ours. The boy is trained, as you would know, and has already completed multiple missions for us and other interested parties.'

'How old is he then! How many missions has he completed! He's a kid, no matter his age we all saw him when he trained with us. He clearly didn't want to be there, you forced him there and you know it isn't right' Nearly shouted Snake the man remembering their time at Brecon Beacons.

The little Cub they had trained with, a boy who fought well and had persistence. But it was obvious every time he would see how the teen reacted to a new activity, how he viewed life, even how he had packed his things. There were so many silent indicators that the boy despised his training.

'Alex's file has been included so you all can understand who you are working with. Let it be known that Alex is no ordinary fourteen-year old' Said Ms Jones, stepping to the folder and pulling out a few papers stapled together. Ben knew from his single mission with the child spy that the teen was young, but fourteen as Ms Jones had said was too young.

'Are you kidding me! He's fourteen! He's not even anywhere close to old enough to drink. Yet you thought being a spy was fine!' An outraged Ben shouted, the man raising to his feet and placing both palms on the desk of Alan Blunt. The small pile that consisted of Alex's file was gently being held by Snake who quickly looked over a few details within the file.

The medic's eyes fell to the medical page, instantly he saw the extensive report and began to read. Wolf and Eagle brought Fox back down, the MI6 and SAS member refusing and continuing to argue with the head of MI6. Snake's eyes read through one of the most recent injuries, one that had happened right outside of the Royal & General Bank.

'He was shot right outside of your own building Mr Blunt. Yet still you employee a fourteen-year-old orphan' Called Snake, he keeps his eyes trained on the paper, not daring to meet the enemy's eyes. Blunt remained quiet, he only nodded in response. Wolf looked between his two enraged team members and the head of MI6 before speaking.

'Sir, if you would we'd like to take a moment to read over the assignment. We'll call tonight by 2000 hours for our next actions.' Blunt agreed with Wolf's terms, silently gracing the man for remaining calm while his team shouted.

'Remember K-unit, those documents are classified, I won't have you sharing the information within them to anyone outside of your team' Eagle and Wolf nodded before leading the other two teammates out of the office.

* * *

**Author's Note**; Just so you guys know, the 'real names' of the K-unit (excluding Fox - Ben Daniels) were based off the actors who played them in the Alex Rider movie, just cause that happened and I went with it. Gotta admit tho, that I love Wolf being an Ashley.


	3. Chapter 3

**Built for Espionage**: Chapter Three

The blond teen woke with a start, shooting up from his bed and searching his room violently, expecting an enemy within his room, one ready to attack and kill him. His breath shook his body as he found no one in his room. He glanced to his phone, picking it up and reading the time.

4:09am

He watched his phone a moment longer as he read a message from Tom three hours ago.

'I know it late, bt Lex you gotta meet me at the park tomo wait no today cause its 1am so tell me if you can mak it!'

He groaned at the message, though at least it was something to do. Most days he found himself wondering London in hopes of something to do. Any chance to escape the dangerous and ever threatening MI6 and his future without Jack. He sighed before climbing out of the bed and getting changed.

He swapped his t-shirt and pants for a pair of combat shorts and grey hoodie, he ruffled his head, threw on a pair of joggers and made his way outside. He brought his bike around from the backyard and grabbed his helmet, it both kept people from really spotting his face and was an easy safety precaution. Then he rode away from his home and began making morning laps around the asleep city of London.

As he rode, he found himself nearing Finsbury Circus Garden, he rode by the heritage building and came to a slowing turn as he spotted a street he didn't want to go near. Liverpool Street.

Even with the ever-growing dread, he found himself turning his bike down the street, making his way towards the bank of Royals & General. He biked down the empty street, finally arriving at the building with the banks title written as the sign. There was no indication that this civilian bank was only a cover, a faux that held back national and international secrets.

A whole other world where spies existed and the classic villain was hiding behind every corner. His mind wondered to the day he was shot here, a failed assassination that had put him in hospital before he could return to school for even a day.

He turned to the rooftop where the shot had come from, surveying the area for people, for someone who would pull the trigger again. He froze.

There upon the very rooftop that his own to-be assassin had used stood someone. Their figure was most likely a male, a well-built body that was nimble but strong. The man was standing on the roof, waiting as though for Alex to stop and spot him.

His breath shuddered, he wanted to run after the man, find out if he was just one standing on a roof, or someone after him. But the eyes of the mystery man remained trained on him, the darkness of the early morning hiding most of his face.

The man suddenly turned from the roof, casting his eyes away from Alex. He left the young spy's view and walked away from the edge of the roof.

* * *

K-unit arrived back at their hotel. Being as between the team only one person actually lived in London, they had just decided to spend the money of MI6 and each get a room at a nice and fancy hotel. Treat yourself Eagle had joked. They all made their way, deciding that they'd gather and talk in Wolf's room.

Eagle and Snake climbed onto Wolf's bed and sat comfortably; Fox took a seat on the sofa while Wolf stood to get a few drinks before taking a seat beside Fox.

'So, the mission?' Started Snake, looking nervously to at the personal file on Agent Rider, their Cub. Wolf brought out the folder for their mission, his eyes looking briefly at the photo of Cub before falling to the mission overview.

'We're officially… what the hell?' Exclaimed as he read through the overview and skipped a few pages. The other three members of K-unit exchanged concerned glances before looking back to their leader.

'What's the mission Wolf?' Worried Fox as he looked over his teammates shoulder at the folder. His eyes widened.

'We're protecting Alex… he'll be under our care for the duration of the assignment' Mumbled Fox, his eyes scanning over the document as he grabbed bits and pieces of information.

'What? Doesn't he have you know, parents?' Suggested Eagle, the man clearly having missed when Snake had called the boy an Orphan.

'His parents died before he was even one, his uncle took him in – Agent Ian Rider, then he was killed and now Cub's last caretaker some guy called Jack Starbright is leaving to return home' Answered Snake who held the file in his hands, rereading over a passage detailing Alex's position and parenting situation. He noticed a few bits and pieces missing or contradicting earlier information but ignored it and watched his team.

'Okay so MI6 trained a freaking kid to work for them, and now they want us to protect him because of their mistakes' Summarised Wolf as he snapped back with K-unit.

'I'm not turning down the assignment, if they really believe Alex is at risk of being captured by Scorpia or Yassen, then I'm helping him. But I'm keeping him out of MI6 while I'm at it' Stated Fox a man who had fought beside Alex as both an SAS unit member and a MI6 soldier.

K-unit exchanged glances, all having doubts about both their past team member and his safety. They all wanted to help the teen-turned spy. But would the boy even accept them, their unit had treated the boy with resent and annoyance while he had trained with them. And while Wolf and Fox had been able to work with the boy in the field, they still feared a teen who would turn down their protection and fall right into the hands of Scorpia.

'Call Ms Jones'

* * *

Alex raced up the stairs, spotting Royal & General Bank across the room out a single window by the stairs. He climbed countless flights, moving past the tenth floor only for the eleventh and twelfth to appear. He had to get there before the man disappeared, before the mysterious figure escaped the roof and left him with nothing but another paranoid spy.

Finally, he reached the door to the roof, he barged it open finding that most of the building had been locked. The door swung open with a last barge and reveal a near empty roof top. His breath louder then he liked to jogged to the edge where he had seen the man and looked around the area.

He could spot his bike, laying abandon on the path right in front of Royal & General Bank. The bank itself so close that he hated it even more at this height. He turned, brown eyes surveying the rooftop. Three air-conditioning units accompanied by another energy unit and a few budges Alex didn't know.

Then he spotted him.

A man walked from the shadows, casually as though he was one out for a morning stroll. The man's figure was lithe and paired with a head of near blond hair and detailed features. Ice blue eyes met brown.

'You're dead' Was all he managed, his breath already taken away by the stairs and now again by the assassin that stood across from him. He man didn't smirk or betray his trust, instead a gentle and barely noticeable smile graced his features.

'I was' He answered, keeping it simple as his gentle smile was accompanied by an even gentler tone.

'No no no, that's not all you say Yassen. You died on that plane, your heart stopped beating and you died right in front of me! You don't come back here with nothing but a 'I was' bullshit!' He screams, shouting at the man that stood only metres away. Alex felt a rock get caught in his throat, a massive stone that lay there uncomfortably. He felt the stinging in his eyes and noticed his shaking hands that had formed fists.

The assassin moved closer to him, walking with such an air that Alex didn't feel at risk. He approached with caution and he was calm his he arrived in front of the child spy.

'You went to Venice, right?'

'Of course, I went to Venice! You were dead and I didn't know anything about my parents. I went to Venice and they tried to kill me, I became a murderer because of Venice! I should never have listened to a dead man' He accused Yassen stepping back from the man who looked down upon the son of his best friend and co-worker.

Alex's mind ran, running countless ideas for what he was supposed to do right now. He wanted a gun, only so he could shoot the man who had left him like everyone else. He needed an escape because being this close to the dead man was terrifying yet comforting. He wanted to hug the assassin and punch him.

So instead he settled for standing his ground in front of his uncle's killer.

'I knew it would be difficult Alex but you had to know about your father, you had to learn about the world you're refusing to leave' Alex glared at the accusation, the assassin in front of him seriously believed he wanted to be a spy, he wanted to see people die and kill people himself. That he wanted to betray and lie to his last remaining family about nightmares every night and worse the creative thoughts his mind had built.

'Don't you dare pretend that I wanted this, I never wanted to be a spy Yassen. I want to live a normal life with parents and friends and a school that doesn't think I'm a drug-addict. I was blackmailed into nearly every one of my missions, that mission we first met, yeah, they threatened to export my caretaker, the last one in the world who can take care of me and is my last remaining family. Now she's leaving and I'm being sent to somewhere MI6 can control me 24/7. So, don't you dare assume I wanted this life!' He was shouting again, ordering the man in front of him and taking his anger out on him.

He noticed the look that Yassen adorned, one of pity and resent. I look that Alex hated. He resisted walking away right now, leaving the man that believed him a recreated version of his father.

* * *

Jack awoke with a start, her eyes snapping open as she groaned. She looked around her room, the very room that was nearly empty because she had already sent majority of her things to her parents. The room was cold after being emptied, leaving things that Ian had first brought like the guest bedroom bed and a few draws for her things.

Now her room lay empty with only a suitcase and a carry-on bag for her flight. She would be leaving in two days after all. She looked over to her clock, bright LED light spelling 6:21am. The sun began to return to the sky and as much as she didn't want to be up this early, she still climbed out of bed.

She threw on a pair of slippers, her t-shirt and shorts for bed staying on while she left her room. She made her way across the hall to Alex's room, the door closed and a childish sigh reading 'Alex's Bedroom' written in chalk from when he was 6.

She opened the door, letting out a tired gasp as she spotted the teen-free room. His bed was made and the remains of his pjs thrown under his pillow half hidden. His joggers were missing and she knew once again he had woken early and had gone for a run of some sort.

She turned on the lights around the house as she moved down to the kitchen, the morning light not yet hitting their house. She began making a single bowl of porridge, placing another packet to the side for Alex when he returned home.

She never noticed the back door being carefully opened, not even when the intruder slowly shut the back door. She didn't hear the gun being loaded and the silencer that was twisted onto the weapon. She continued microwaving her breakfast, unbeknownst that she'd never get to eat it.

She never saw the face of the person who fired the gun, she had waited for her porridge, listening for the moment when there was only a second left when she would get it out just in time. Her back to the attacker, only hearing the shot that sounded before a bullet was logged in her head.

She died instantly, the microwaving beeping as the timer finished. The attacker simply opened the microwave and left the house, ending the loud beeping that she had heard most mornings.

The intruder left out the back door once again, leaving the woman with blood seeping out of her head on the kitchen floor.

Finally, the sun rose on the house, beautiful light coming in through the windows, some even hitting through the kitchen window and landing on the murdered care-taker.


	4. Chapter 4

**Built for Espionage**: Chapter Four

K-unit were awake and ready to leave by 6am, moving out of the hotel as a team and heading towards Liverpool street. Wolf drove their jeep through the sleepy streets of London, passing a few business personals who hurried towards an endless job that would run them to the ground.

Snake and Eagle casually chatted while Fox and Wolf sat at the front and contemplated their latest mission. The very child that they would be protecting and training. One they had thought to be at least sixteen who turned out to be fourteen.

'Reckon Cub knows?' Said Wolf, silencing the conversation between Eagle and Snake and gaining a confused two from the two in the backseat.

'Maybe, MI6 might have told him' Suggested Snake, nodding out the window as they turned onto Liverpool street. Eagle agreed with him while Fox seemed to frown at the question.

'Knowing MI6, they probably won't tell him till someone's shooting at the kid' Ben said spitefully, causing all occupants of the car to turn to the MI6 and K-unit agent. They kept quiet as Wolf parked the car, yet no one moved to get out. Wolf cast Ben another concerned glance before he sighed.

'We'll tell him as soon as we see him, he's apart of K-unit and Ms Jones said we could only share it with K-unit.' He smirked spotting the loop-hole that had been running through his mind since they had left MI6. Eagle gave out a laugh at the idea while Snake and Fox smiled.

They all exited the car and walked towards Royal & General Bank. They walked up the path, Eagle jumping over a bike that lay across walk way.

'Who leaves a bike in the middle of the path unattended?' Complained Eagle as he turned to inspect the bike, picking it up and leaning it against the wall. Snake and Fox gave the bike and Eagle a confused glance. They looked over the bike, only to spot a small brand behind the seat.

'Does that say MI6?' questioned Fox as he urged Eagle to have a closer look at the bike, especially where he thought the 'Property of MI6' brand was. Eagle leaned closer about to read out the small font on the bike when suddenly he jumped.

'That's my bike-' Started a new voice, one of a kid who had run across the street to only find a group of grown men looking at his bike. Eagle instantly looked to the new voice while Snake froze and Wolf and Fox glanced at look at the newcomer.

'K-unit? Eagle what are you doing to my bike?' The teen called, recognising the team that were inspecting his bike, the very people he thought were trying to steal it and was ready for a fight. Instead he came to a stop nearly a metre from K-unit.

'Cub?' Announced Eagle as Fox and Wolf turned fully to see the child spy.

'Alex' Said Ben before he walked up to the boy and brought out his hand, wishing to grab the boy in a hug but knowing that he'd probably be pushed away.

'Ben' The two exchanged glances, a silent conversation of Ben asking why Alex was here and how he had been. While Alex groaned at every question silently asked by the MI6 and K-unit member.

Ben sighed at the child-spy's response, ignoring the occasional glance behind his shoulder Alex was constantly doing, as though he feared someone walking out of the Royal & General bank. He probably did.

Alex watched Ben's expressions, the man continuing this odd caring father act that he had started doing whenever he saw Alex. Instead Alex glanced to the reflective windows on the Royal & General bank, watching the building across the street where Yassen and he had been talking.

'You two need to stop with this creepy unspoken conversation thing, because the rest of us are still here' Said Snake who had turned to face the boy who's bike they were crowding.

Alex looked over the men he had trained with for two weeks before his very first mission. He looked over Eagle who was still holding his bike, a nervous expression across his face, his dark skin and hair contrasting with bright green eyes. Snake stood nearest to Eagle, the medic smiling at him and fiddling with a folder that was in his hands.

Wolf had grown taller since he'd last seen the man at Point Blanc Academy. He still had his square figure and black cropped hair, he remembered the man's story he had told Alex after Point Blanc, chatting away about how he had broken his nose years ago. Then Ben, or Fox stood right in front of him, his face filled with concern. Ben Daniels had helped him more than many people had ever, and the man probably knew more about the teen spy then he was ever meant to know.

Yet unbeknownst to the teen spy, K-unit had all read through his file last night. Snake has refused to read it though, for some reason he wanted the boy to tell him himself. He didn't want the boy to be a bit of lite reading before bed, no he wanted the story from the young spy.

Each man that read Alex Rider's file watched the boy, waiting for a groan of pain from his near assassination, looking for signs of a recent mission, a limp, a bruise, a cut. But the boy was fine, he was nearly smiling at the men before him and they all could only see the small boy they had trained with those months ago.

'Why are you guys here?' Questioned Alex, nodding his head towards the Royal & General Bank. K-unit exchanged glances before Wolf began to answer.

'We were called into the bank something about a new account' Answered Eagle, winking down at the fourteen-year-old who returned his wink with a look of un-amusement.

'Why?' He questioned them, a bored expression making its way to his face while he looked to Wolf or Ben for a reasonable response.

'We were called in yesterday about it, we're back today to agree and get a few things straight' Simply put it just what he expected from the leader of K-unit, Wolf rolled his eyes as Eagle groaned at them for not keeping in character while he pushed Alex's bike towards the boy.

'You should head off, I'm sure you don't want to sit in on this' Snake was confused by Eagles actions, the expression he had dawn clearly showing that. Alex was also much more interested now. He was supposed to be meeting up with Tom today, but now that Eagle seemed desperate to get rid of him, he didn't want to leave.

'Actually, I needed to visit Smithers, he's got some stuff for me, mind if I tag along' He tested the waters, determined to find out exactly what they were trying to hide from him. Eagle seemed to sweat at his words, Wolf and Ben exchanged glances while Snake stood still.

'Uhhh what do you think guys, can he come with us?' Snake asked nervously, looking pleadingly at Wolf who clearly had no clue what to do. Wolf's mind ran with thoughts of what he read last night, how every time the teen was anywhere near this very bank he was forced into a mission.

If Alex was really willingly to go into the very bank that ruined his life, what did that say about his mindset. He chanced a glance at Fox, the man standing beside him, glaring at the bank and looking between the teen spy and the building.

* * *

Yassen returned to his room, entering to his hotel without an accident or unplanned death. He checked over his alarms, ensuring that there were still no wire-taps or intruders within his room. He moved around his room with purpose, moving to open an occasion curtain while closing others, he wiped down the area before retrieving his bag and taking a seat on the edge of his made bed.

He dropped his bag swiftly to the floor before which grabbing out his laptop and opening the device. He entered his passwords, effectively typing as to leave barely a finger print in case he was to ever lose the laptop. The laptop passed over the lock screen, opening instead a string of webpages and documents with information from Russia to the MI6 communications line and database.

He moved to minimise the tabs, focusing his attention to a few articles about a court proceeding in Russia.

"Solonik, also nicknamed Sasha Makedonsky because of his allegedly skilled shooting skills, was arrested for raping a woman. Hearing the court sentenced to eight years in jail, he pushed the escort staff, jumped through the windows of the second floor of the building and escaped" [1]

He read through the articles, quickly finding everything he'd need to know for his latest assignment. He looked into the woman raped, a young girl with short blond hair and bright green eyes. She didn't have anything special about her, no mafia parents or involvement with the world of espionage.

Yassen continued, looking through accounts of spotting and who the man seemed to working with. Past employers, past friends, family, hits. Within the man's time as an assassin they had determined he had killed 43 people. Yassen had killed 58. Sasha was renown, but because of it, that meant he couldn't do the real jobs, ones that would really get him killed.

Yassen reopened his taps in MI6, looking over the security footage only to spot the child spy he had just spoken with. The bloody child that he just complained about 'working' for MI6, was now standing right outside the main office of the head of MI6.

* * *

Alex entered the office with K-unit as they were invited in by Ms Jones, the woman giving Alex a look filled with pity as they walked in. The four SAS members sat down, while Alex took to standing beside Ms Jones who had stayed near the side of the office.

Blunt gave an odd look to Alex before moving his glaze to K-unit and beginning.

'So, men, you called last night, confirming that you'll take the assignment. Now as you read in the overview, you'll be staying with the target at a secure location for the duration of the mission. Food and any necessaries while be provided and delivered by agents from our team.' K-unit stayed silent, watching the man explain as he in return looked from the team and the teen spy also in the room. He looked to Ms Jones, getting a confirming nod before he continued.

'Now to limit liabilities you four, Ms Jones, myself and the Target will be the only people who will know where you will be. As I mentioned before the agents delivering, you're supplies will only know the location, though will not know who is inside or who you are. As you we've read the 'rules' to put it simply, one of them is to ensure the target is not to be visible or for that matter outside during any of these deliveries or when there are people nearby.' As Blunt spoke Alex couldn't help but wonder what the mission was that his past unit was getting. From the information provided obviously something with a target that was by the sounds of it being protected.

He looked across to K-unit, Snake and Eagle casting him concerned glances every few minutes. Ben and Wolf however remained with their eyes glued to either Blunt or the mission folder that Snake had been holding. He discreetly looked over Ms Jones as well, noticing that she was looking down at him with the same concerned eyes as Snake and Eagle.

Something was going on and he'd be damned if he didn't know what.

'What are we doing while protecting the target? you can't expect Al- the target to sit still while endanger.' Imposed Fox as he glanced towards Alex as he spoke before keeping his eyes to Blunt.

'From day to day Wolf will giving every one of your team jobs, from searching the perimeter to ensuring the target doesn't go outside. I don't care what goes on inside the house, just don't draw attention to the building and yourselves. To the public's knowledge, you're just four civilians sharing a house, they are not to know of the targets existence.' Blunt continued his speech, this time nodding to the men while Ms Jones made a move to the door.

'That'll be all, I'd like K-unit to head to Mr Smithers, Alex why don't you stay behind. We've encountered an issue with your caretaker.' K-unit moved from their seats, taking the assignment folder as they left, Ben casting a glare to Blunt and an encouraging look to Alex.

Alex's face twisted with confusion and fear, he had made the mistake of walking straight into Royal & General bank, a bank he knew was nothing but a faux for MI6. Yet still he had entered, feeling a strange untouchable freedom because his unit were by his side, because Fox hated MI6 and the unit would surely not let Blunt use him again.

That untouchable freedom disappeared when K-unit walked out the door and he was left with only Blunt and Ms Jones.

'Agent Rider take a seat, I've been told of some news that concerns you' Alex walked to a seat, slowly taking it because he honestly felt tired, he had had such an emotional rollercoaster this morning that he wanted nothing more than to return home, ask Jack for some lunch and sleep.

'Alex you know we have people watching your house, we have to make sure that nothing is happening and that you're safe' The teen spy gave out a short laugh, Ms Jones's words were considerate, but they only cared because they needed their child spy.

'What of it?' He threw at them, watching as Blunt gave out a sigh while his face took on an expression, one for some reason reminded him of a person loading a gun.

'Ms Starbright has been shot, she was killed instantly, probably didn't even feel it' Blunt continued to talk, saying something about their agents getting her body. But Alex's world only went silent.

* * *

[1] Snippet of an existing article about the death of Alexander Solonik (Sasha Makedonsky), "The tragic end of Russia's most infamous assassin"


	5. Chapter 5

**Built for Espionage**: Chapter Five

K-unit arrived with their target at a small suburban house on the edge of Noak Hill, roughly a fifty-minute drive from Liverpool street where they had started. Five duffle's and a backpack made up the boot, a duffle for each person in the car and an extra backpack that had been thrown together by their youngest member.

The house was a simple red brick home, two stories with a yard and drive way. Wolf parked the car in the driveway before everyone began to climb out. Snake instantly went to look out on the quiet street, ensuring no people or cars were coming. He signalled to Fox who in return quickly pulled Alex from the car and into the house that had been unlocked and surveyed by Eagle.

Wolf moved into the house after them, taking to the second floor as he ensured the house was empty, while Eagle searched the first floor. Fox kept Alex beside him, holding the boy to the left of the front door where there were no windows or openings.

Finally, both men returned to Fox's side, certain the house was safe before the two both walked back outside to the car for their bags. Snake returned to the car helping with the bags as the men began to talk causally, taking on their cover as a bunch of mates moving in together.

Fox looked down at the boy by his side, ever since he had taken a meeting with Blunt he had been quiet and compliant, which while it was extremely handy for them, was concerning for the team at the same time. Alex continued to look around the house, a vacant look in his eyes as he remained silent.

Ben pulled out a short A4 paper that held a small blueprint and layout of the house. MI6 had determined the safest room in the house to be the second floor, second room on the left. It only had one window that outside had a sharp drop straight down which would make it incredibly difficult to climb up or down. The room was also in the middle of the hallway, which left bedrooms on each side including one across the hall and a bathroom.

There was only one-bedroom downstairs which had been determined as Snake's being as the medic wouldn't need to be a first responder if the house was attacked. Ben's room was to the left of Alex's, Eagle's to the right and Wolf's directly across.

Fox began to walk towards the stairs, Alex following instantly without needing the other to ask. They made their up and finally to the second room on the left, Ben opened the door and found it to be even more basic then a hotel room.

A bed, a closet and a single desk. Everything made from a light wood that looked a few centuries old, while the bed was also covered in a blue comforter. Alex went to look out the window, only for Ben to quickly act in pulling the curtain closed. Alex shot him with a glare.

'Alex you know you're meant to stay away from windows, especially one that is in your room' He smiled down at the blond boy before resting a hand on his shoulder and leaving the room.

* * *

'We've got five people here and exactly two and a half bathrooms, I can't work in this sort of environment' Cried out Eagle as Snake worked in the kitchen, stirring a pot of bolognaise sauce and pasta in another pot. Wolf sat at the breakfast bar reading over the assignment folder once again while listening to the jokester of their team run around the house in a desperate search for a third bathroom.

Fox had up the couch, laying across the three-person couch in an exaggerated fashion that spelt out prick. Alex carefully descended the stairs, narrowly avoiding Eagle who raced up the stairs.

'Sweet Cub's here, okay you set the table dinner's nearly ready' Ordered Snake who opened a draw full of cutlery for Alex. Wolf glanced up at the youngest appearance before nodding to Fox.

'I'll quickly check the area, I'll be back before you're done don't worry Snake' He said as he saw Snake begin to argue that the food would get cold. Then he slipped out the back door and walked the perimeter of the house, checking security measures as he went.

'Eagle dinner's up' Shouted Snake from the kitchen as Alex returned after setting the table, looking at the food with a concerned glance. Snake then thrust two made bowls into Alex's hands and waited for the teen spy to put them on the table before returning again.

'Fox go get Eagle, he's not coming down'

'Kolade Agboke get your ass down here or else!' Yelled out Fox causing Alex to jump at the shout and a short scream to come from upstairs. Then within the second Eagle raced down stairs and arrived at the dinner table promptly, sitting quietly as he glared at Fox.

Wolf returned minutes later, cautiously entering the dining room as Eagle was glaring at Fox, who was happily chatting away with Snake. All the while Alex sat silently slowly eating his food after a few comments from Wolf.

'I'll see you in the morning' Quietly mumbled Alex as he climbed the stairs, Wolf and Snake barely catching the boy's words. They both exchanged glances, waiting to hear Alex's door close before they began to whisper like children sharing a rumour.

'Blunt did something, the boy isn't Cub, that's not even a teenager. Somethings wrong with him obviously' Insisted Snake as they grabbed Fox and Eagle's attention.

'He's barely said a thing since he demanded that he had to grab something else from home. From them he's just been a well-behaved kid, he listens to us, doesn't fight back, didn't complain- not once' Added Wolf causing more concern from K-unit who continued to discuss reasons as to why their youngest member and target had turned mute.

* * *

Yassen moved from his hotel room and left for the roof, leaving no trace as he walked, avoiding all cameras and people. He opened the rooftop door and found it abandon to his surprise. A beautiful and closed rooftop bar greeted him, weather proof couches and a bar covering the roof, a place that would normally be booming with life, was now empty.

All it had taken was a call to the bar staff for the night, another to the manager of the hotel and a sign on the entrance. He took to the bar scanning the shelves before pouring himself a concoction of alcohol and moving swiftly to a two-person couch covered in pillows.

Then he waited.

It wasn't for another drink when his phone finally rang, just as he had expected. He waited a moment, ensuring no one was around before placing his drink on the coffee table and reaching for his phone. Then he accepted the call and waited for the other end to talk first.

'Yassen?'

* * *

Alex lay on his bed, waiting for a few minutes before peeking cautiously out of his bedroom door. Even from here he could hear the hashed whispers of his protectors, all discussing if he was okay and why he was quiet. Because they didn't know that Jack was dead, that his last family member, his un-official older sister had been shot in the head.

He couldn't remember that last thing he had said to her, or even what they had talked about the night before. He could remember that she had quit her job, he could imagine Jack's father and brother finding out. Jack's family just lost their mother, now they would lose their sister and daughter.

All because of him.

'Not now' He sighed, he couldn't break down yet, not when SAS were downstairs and people were after him. Not with Scorpia searching for him and wanting him dead, at least that's what MI6 had said.

He climbed off the bed and moved towards his backpack, opening it and another secret pocket within it. Inside was a simple old-fashioned flip phone, one that was half-way heavy and had only one contact in it.

He pressed call and waited.

The dial ended and he gave out a small call.

'Yassen?'

'Alex' A sigh escaped him; he could hear Yassen give a chuckle.

'I may have gone against your advice' He mused feeling himself grow even just the tiniest bit lighter by talking to the assassin. He heard Yassen growl, a term and expression that he thought only Wolf did.

'I noticed; did you have a good meeting with Blunt. And for next time, don't let there be a next time'

'Jack's dead, Blunt told me someone came in and shot her in the head. Blunt thinks it was Scorpia'

'It wasn't'

'Didn't think so'

'Where are you now, I know for a fact that you left main London'

'Noak Hill I think, some house provided by MI6. They're trying to keep me from Scorpia and you apparently.' Yassen gave him a silent signal to continue, waiting for him to elaborate.

'They say Scorpia has you working for them, and for some reason want me. Blunt said for revenge'

'It's not that, I'm uncertain if Scorpia is even involved'

'Who then?' Posed Alex, waiting patiently for the man as he was anxious to know who exactly he was up against.

'Apologies little Alex, but I won't be telling you, the only thing you'll do is get in the way and in front of unnecessary danger. Can't believe I'm saying this, but just stay with K-unit' Half shocked and angry with the man's response Alex decided to remain calm and see if he could twist the answer out of his father's best friend.

'Okay I'll stay with them, but who is threatening me, Yassen please I'll stay with the unit but I have to know in case they attack. I need to be ready' Yassen remained silent for a very short moment, as though he had begun to consider it but stopped.

'No Alex, now it's late go to bed'

'What come on Yassen please, and it's only 11, that's not late'

'Remember to keep the phone nearby, good night little Alex' The call went silent and Alex groaned at the assassin. From having no father, no uncle, no godfather, to now having some weird half breed father, uncle and godfather. Times like this made him wish he could just go back


	6. Chapter 6

**Built for Espionage**: Chapter Six

'Sasha' Greeted the blond, short haircut to keep out of his face while he worked. The other man smiled at his friend, his own dark brown hair messy and hanging carelessly around his face, a beard beginning to form as well.

'Yassen, how long has it been? And please call me Alexander' Sasha exclaimed, throwing a hand out towards the man, a friendly hand shake.

'December four years ago,' Yassen grasped the hand, both parties playing nice as they treaded on ice. The environment around them presenting its own set of dangers for both assassins.

'Why are you in London?' Started Yassen, while he would like to play his cards safely, he also had a little boy to protect. And he knew exactly who from.

'Job here, job there, I've noticed you seem to take common residence here' Mocked Sasha both knowing that subject they really wanted to talk about, a crazy and predatory glint over Sasha's eyes alerting Yassen to the danger Alex was in.

'I recommend taking a job elsewhere, London is my ground' Play it off as a territory thing, maybe he could still get the boy out of this alive and happy. Sasha looked into his fellow assassin's eyes, looking over the man as his build screamed defence. He smirked.

'This is a Hunter thing isn't it my friend?' Yassen glared at the man, taking in a few kids playing on a playground only metres away while they talked about assassination and dead friends.

'Not this time'

'No matter Cossack, I've got a job and with the payout I'm getting I'll hopefully be buying a beautiful mansion in Athens with a graceful stunning model as my wife, or maybe a young boy' He dared try that, Yassen pulled the man closer, gripping cautiously onto the shirt material and bringing them closer.

'Dare lay a hand on him and you'll find yourself dead in that mansion' Yassen released the man with a push before standing and leaving the park. Sasha Makedonsky staying behind, the renown Russian assassin's smirk growing as he watched his fellow assassin leave. Sasha Makedonsky also known as Alexander Solonik - 43 kills, so far.

* * *

The second day of captivity began with clear blue skies and birds chirping, a rare sight for London. Alex was awake by 5:30 and half tempted to go for a morning jog, a bike ride around the sports ground a corner from the house or even a brisk walk. Instead when he crept down stairs, dressed in a hoodie, combat pants and joggers, only to be discovered by Wolf.

'Not happening Cub'

'Bullshit, it helps me relax, I'll even put my hood up, come on how'd you even know?'

'Sorry Cub, that folder about you had all your morning routines, also while you're staying here you'll be eating breakfast with us, just to make sure.' Stated Wolf as he placed his coffee mug down and move from the breakfast bar where he had been waiting. Alex glanced between the SAS leader and the front door, calculating whether he'd be able to escape the house without Wolf catching him.

'Don't do it Cub' Groaned the man moving towards the child spy and resting a hand on the kids shoulder before pushing him over the couch and pushing him down. Alex gave in and took the seat on the couch, turning away from Wolf and grabbing the remote. He switched on the tv while Wolf closed the blinds showing a view of where Alex was sitting.

The two continued their morning in silence, Wolf at some point making some toast for Alex. He had insisted the teen spy join him at the breakfast bar, saying something not getting crumbs on the couch or there'd be blood. Domesticated Wolf was rather interesting as much as Alex and he hadn't gotten on well when they first met.

'So, what's school like?'

'You honestly believe I've been to school recently? I've been on eight missions within this year'

'…Eight really? I only thought you went on three?'

'Just because I didn't encounter one of K-unit on each of my missions, doesn't mean I didn't do them'

'Small gigs?'

'Sure, small gigs'

'Anything fun? No more skiing down mountains on ironing boards?'

'I went scuba diving, and fought a bull I guess'

'That's different'

'Yeah' They fell back into a comfortable silence, Alex munching away at the toast while Wolf grabbed another mug of coffee. This was going to be his longest mission yet.

* * *

Sasha returned to his hub, his headquarters, his base on the outer ring of London. A simple house with an empty yard and large house. He hadn't visited his London unit for so long, that when he informed his trustworthy partners that he had returned to London, well many had offer their services instantly.

For an assassin, he had more inside people than most agencies. With his conversation with Yassen fresh in his mind he began to contact a few people within MI6.

'How can I help?' The instant response with the MI6 company, they next ask what clearance he was and a string of questions before they would give a brief overview of the next step to get the information he needed, this process would take too long.

'Hello Kathy, how's the job going?' He asked, smirking as he walked into his home while in London to find two of his partners sitting around his lounge room. He smiled jokingly at them before walking towards the backyard where he would continue his call.

'Sasha? Is that really you?'

'Of course, baby doll, I have a favour to ask'

'No problem, what do you need?'

'The location of an agent'

'Name?'

'Rider, he's my latest assignment for a much higher price than I've ever gotten before'

'Lucky, okay Agent Rider… nothings coming up. Okay no wait'

'Take your time Kat, I'm thinking about dinner, thoughts on joining a few of us tonight?'

'Sounds lovely, the usual house?'

'As always, how's the search going?'

'I've asked Mikey to look into it, he's nearly through. Very classified this Agent Rider Sasha, it better be one hell of a dinner'

'Oh it will be, also are we back on good terms with Mikey?'

'You know how it is, he's an angel one minute, asshole hacker the next'

'There there honey, you wait for him and he'll come around'

'Okay he came through, Rider's one of our best agents apparently, and top secret. He's currently involved with a new mission involving K-unit of the SAS, there's nothing else really something about that Scorpia organisation but no location or time period, they've been black out'

'Any chance Mike can unblack them?'

'Not a chance, but if I run a few searches for the K-unit members I should be able to get something'

'You're perfect baby doll'

* * *

'Morning all' Announced Fox as he descended the stairs, dressed and ready to do the third patrol of the morning. Wolf grunted a 'morning' back while Alex appeared to be asleep on the couch.

'What time did he try to escape?'

'Think it was after five'

'Earlier than usual, might have to be careful with that. I'll be back in ten minutes, you know the drill if I'm not' Then Fox walked out the back door and began to search and secure the grounds, ensuring that there were no strange neighbours or out of place things within and near their perimeter.

Meanwhile Eagle dashed down the stairs, making a loud racket while he basically fell down the stairs. Snake appeared from his room on the first floor not a minute later, a head of messy hair and alarmed tired eyes and ready to fight. The medic glared at Eagle as the other apologised before stumbling through the living room and towards the kitchen.

He threw a pillow at Alex who had slept through the stumbling down the stairs, the poor child spy whipping up at the attack and rubbing his eyes much like Snake was doing.

Wolf narrowly missed an attack from the jokester of the team and instead determined a safe place to be in the lounge room where Alex and Snake were now sitting, both glaring at the overactive K-unit agent.

'I'm making cupcakes!' Shouted Eagle the man moving around the kitchen searching for ingredients and baking utensils. Wolf ignored the man while he and Snake began to watch the news, Alex still glancing warily at the dangerous SAS soldier attempting to bake.

Fox returned only five minutes later, determining a safe perimeter around the house. He threw Wolf and Snake a confused glance, referring to their Eagle ruling over the kitchen. Both men told him not to ask and returned to the news.

* * *

Sasha and his team had eyes on their target, watching the very house that would hold his biggest pay since he had started. He inwardly groaned at the thought of Yassen when he found out if the assassin didn't know already. Two of his team moved into position, everyone else already having taken their places.

Luckily for them instead of facing four SAS members at the same time, they only needed to face three. Unfortunately for one of the K-unit agents, he was already knocked unconscious and restrained behind Sasha. He glanced at the man once more, taking in the appearance and foreseeable strength of the agent. ID found on the man had confirmed his name was Ben Daniels, some member of K-unit, which was perfect for them. If any of K-unit did escape them, they would still be missing one from their team.

Only two minutes after capturing the K-unit agent, they were ready to attack, all gathered around the house and armed. A total of six people excluding himself. They were paired up and given detailed descriptions of the teen spy they needed, and rough ideas of the abilities of K-unit, the boy's protectors.

He gave the signal and his team moved in, each pair approaching the civilian house. The evening light working with them as they made it into the house without being spotting. He glanced at the sky, spotting the moon that was hidden behind dark clouds, guaranteeing that it would be raining within the hour.

They had two confirmed soldiers in the lounge room, while the third SAS member and teenage spy were upstairs. The three pairs moved swiftly into the house, quietly stalking the two SAS soldiers in the lounge room, still sitting there unaware of the dangerous and trained team behind them.

One pair moved up the stairs as the two other pairs stayed downstairs hiding the shadows of the MI6 disguised home. His two pairs on the first floor remained quiet as he commentated how the other pair were progressing.

'Muller and Walsh have determined that the target and the last SAS soldier are in the same room, be ready to attack the two on the first floor' He informed them, watching as his men gave no signal that they had heard, but he knew they had. The other team nodded between each other, one standing on either side of the door to the room that held to voices, clearly having a private conversation.

Sasha watched for another minute, ensuring that his team were the only ones to be attacking the house. Honestly something seemed wrong, the two SAS soldier downstairs watching tv, occasionally chatting, the other two occupants of the house upstairs. It was nearly too easy.

Sighing, if this was a trap well be it, these were his ground soldiers anyhow. Then he signaled the three teams and they attacked simultaneously.

* * *

Yassen rested against the SIG SG550 sniper that was charged with ammo and looked out through the scope. The weapon, while having many parts, was his favourite, a steady assault rifle made in Switzerland with a rate of fire at 700 rounds per minute and perfect for median range hits between 100m to 400m.

His cheek arched as it lay against the snipers' handle, his steel blue eyes updated the position regularly to stay trained on his target. A man crossed his vision once more, his name Todd Andrews Decker, renown for a dangerous and young taste for experiments. He had in fact been planning to take over cloning research after some scientist, Dr Grief and partner Mrs Stellenbosch passed. Though the man had a high price for his head and Yassen had taken it upon himself to take the man out.

Finally, Todd, often called Tad (T.A.D.) returned home, the man passing reception before disappearing from Yassen's sight as he entered the elevator. Yassen adjusted his sniper before setting it to focus in Tad's main entrance, he would after all shot the man once he walked through his front door. Only a minute later the door opened.

A silent shot hit Tad. He fell back, luckily pushing the door closed with his now dead body, leaving it to rot for a few days before anyone would find it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Built for Espionage**: Chapter Seven

'Alex since you're not going to school right now, are you doing any study to make sure you don't fall behind?' Proposed Ben, the question gaining a groan from surprisingly both Cub and Wolf. Eagle and Snake didn't even seem to really care about the question both continuing in the kitchen where Eagle had nearly finished making cupcakes.

'Uh I guess, I mean I don't imagine I'll be going back to school anymore. MI6 will make sure of that' Frowned Alex the child spy having taken up a seat on the floor of the lounge room and had been texting on his phone, an ongoing war-conversation between he and Tom. Ben dropped a pillow on Alex, causing the boy to look away from his messages and watch the SAS and MI6 agent carefully.

'Did you bring any of your school books with you?' Alex felt like glaring at the soldier before him, Wolf had even raised an eyebrow at the engagement between the two. Another silent conversation between the two, much like they had done when they had met up again at the Royal & General Bank.

'God stop fathering the kid Fox' Called Snake from the kitchen as he pushed a tray of strangely coloured cupcakes while Eagle leant against the breakfast bar and watched the exchange between the teenager and disapproving father. Eagle frowned at Snake's comment, clearly unset to see his entertainment end.

Alex followed Wolf's tactics and raised an eyebrow, Ben fathering him? To be honest that fit in perfectly with his life, an SAS and MI6 agent as his make-shift father, sounds like Alex Rider's life.

'Sitting around, waiting to be kidnapped or killed. This is going to be the best week ever' He said sarcasm dripping from his tone as he groaned before starting off towards his room, climbing the stairs only to hear Eagle snickering behind him in the kitchen.

'I'm calling my sister, I'll be back later' Called Wolf as he followed Cub up the stairs, instead going to stop Alex before the young spy could go into his room. Alex cast him a confused and apprehensive look before taking a step away from his room, allowing Wolf to talk.

'Why do you get up so early?' Seriously the man cornered him in private so he could ask… why he got up early? His expression showed Wolf his regard to the question, clearly expecting something different. Just to see how the SAS leader would react Alex wanted to say classified, but he watched Wolf's own expression morph in a way that told him if he dared to say classified the people hunting him would look like angels.

'I just do, early raiser it's a good routine' Wolf nodded sarcastically before looking back down to the shorter with an unimpressed look, easily spelling out that he didn't believe him.

'I'm not lying'

'Sure, you're not' Then Wolf turned to his own room and disappeared inside, Alex stood outside his room for another minute before doing the same, ignoring the laughing and sweet smell of baked goods coming from downstairs. He could hear the complain that Wolf shouted, something about a broken phone. Then what followed was Wolf using his Bluetooth speaker so he could hear whoever who on the other line.

Alex meanwhile spent the first total of five minutes trying to work on his maths homework. In the end he switched to searching around his room for any secret bugs or cameras. Fortunately, he didn't find any, otherwise MI6 would know that he had spoken with Yassen, a person they apparently were trying to protect him from.

It wasn't till quarter to six that the sun began to set, the colours broadcasting on his bedrooms blinds. He had been told off multiply times throughout his second day at his "safe house" for even thinking about touching the blinds, every time he would enter a room one of the K-unit soldiers would quickly and swiftly close the blind before he could even get close.

He hated it, but they were good at their job.

He looked around his room once again, a cupboard, bed and not much else. His duffel was sitting in front of his bed nearly untouched, he didn't plan to unpack. Then there was his backpack, full of every secretly kept gadget and mementos from his home, a place that would probably never get to return to.

It was when he heard a sudden yell that he jumped from his bed, accidentally causing his untouched mathematics text book to fall to the ground. It gave a thump, but he didn't really notice, Eagle had probably burnt himself in the kitchen, or maybe Ben had hit him for trying to make dinner.

He walked to his bedroom door, having grown bored of his room hours ago. He opened the door freely, stopping instantly when he heard the commotion in Wolf's room and the continued shouts coming from downstairs. Quickly he ran to his backpack, grabbing the black flip phone before his sock clad feet returned to his door.

Carefully he began to peek outside his room before instantly stopping, leaving the door enough closed that someone couldn't see in, but he could see out. Two men shoved Wolf out of his room, the SAS leader having his hands restrained behind his back. Alex resisted the urge to dash out of his room, the were obviously under attack. Probably by the people who wanted him.

Still he let Ben and the rest of K-unit's lecturing echo through his head as he waited till they had descended the stairs before acting. Remembering faintly the hour when he and 'his protectors' had to understand the assignment. Understand what they were to do if Alex did come to harm, if he was hurt, kidnapped, killed, made a hostage. Everything was covered and he had received a lecture that would last a life time and probably longer.

He cautiously stood in the empty hallway, standing beside Wolf's bedroom door in case anyone returned to the second floor. He could hear voices on the first floor, along with shouts of K-unit.

Over the commotion of downstairs, he was only just able to jump into Wolf's room when the two men he first spotted returned upstairs, either looking for him or making sure the house was clear. The men ignored the room they ripped Wolf from and began searching the other three bedrooms and bathroom upstairs.

'No sign of the target in here Muller' One called as he left Eagle's room while the other man came out of Fox's room.

'Check the last bedroom Walsh, I'll double check the leader's room and bathroom' Said- who Alex had determined was Muller as Walsh went into his bedroom, while Muller made his way into the bathroom. Alex quickly whipped around, he had less than a minute before Muller would be in Wolf's bedroom.

He either needs to take this opportunity to take the man down or listen to K-unit and hide and escape safety. He groaned as he already knew what he was going to do.

'Sorry Ben'

Quickly to searched the room for anything he could use, Wolf's metal Bluetooth speaker was resting on the bedside table, still turned on but the call having ended. Quickly to grabbed it, testing the weight before he went to the second most obvious place to hide.

He had already hidden under a bed, now was for the next most obvious. He only just made it before the door opened and Muller walked in, alone. Perfect. Muller approached the bed, the door slowly and without creaking began to close. Alex moved from his spot as Muller had his back to the teen spy.

Muller on hands and knees looked beneath the bed, he moved quickly already going to climb back to his feet. But Alex acted quickly, swinging the Bluetooth speaker at the man's head. Muller gave out a low grunt before falling back to the floor, narrowly missing hitting his bed on the bedside table.

Alex gave out a sigh before checking the man's pulse and moving back to look out the door. He didn't make it before Walsh walked into the room, looking for his team mate. The adult's eyes fell onto his target and before he could even call out to his team downstairs, Alex spun around and delivered a swift kick to the man's side, effectively knocking him to the ground.

Walsh collapsed to the floor while Alex hoped the man would have fallen unconscious. The teen spy quickly moved to ensure Walsh was out, straddling the man and noticing the uneven breathing that began to level out.

Now though he had another problem, when Walsh had fallen, he had made a rather loud thud, hopefully no one downstairs had heard. He checked the hall before moving towards the stairs, his senses driving him crazy with the adrenaline coursing through him.

He waited a few minutes before determining they had either left or were in Snake's room or outside. He carefully walked down the stairs, his eyes landing in the lounge room where he spotted Eagle and Snake, both restrained with handcuffs and a single piece of duct tape across their mouths.

Snake spotted him as well, both knowing not to say a thing. Alex warily made his way closer to the SAS soldiers, he may have knocked out two of the men, but he didn't know if there were more as he believed and where Fox and Wolf were. He made it to the couch before he heard shouting from the dining room. Being behind the kitchen, it was nearly the farthest room from the lounge room, but he could still make out Wolf's voice as he seemed to be arguing with the other intruders.

Knowing where the attackers were made his job much easier. Keeping his eyes trained in the direction of the dining room he made it to Snake's side, ripping off the duct tape across the soldier's mouth before doing the same to Eagle.

'Alex you get out of here right now, they're looking for you, they don't care for us' Ordered Eagle the man always seemed to have two personalities, the jokester or K-unit soldier. When the sniper was on a mission or in a battlefield he controlled his personnel to someone who could handle the environment better.

'Where's Fox?' Ignoring the order to leave and looking between the two, he couldn't unlock the handcuffs that were not only around their wrist, but ankles too, which meant escaping without drawing attention to them would be impossible.

'Don't know, don't have time to care. Alex listen to Eagle, get out of here right now' Another order to ignore from the SAS soldiers, he turned instead to survey the room, trying to remember where he had seen something to get free of the hand cuffs.

As cliché as it was, his eyes fell on a small bowl that held hair ties, keys and finally a few bobby pins. Carefully he made his way to the bowl, watching for any movement from the dining room as he grabbed two bobby pins. As he crept his way back to the lounge room he worked on taking off the rubber on the ends before bending them into "L" shapes.

However, as he made it but to Snake's side, the voice grew louder and before he could act there were two men running into the lounge room. Both men instantly spotting the out-of-place teenage boy standing over two SAS agents with a bobby pin.

'Found him' Called one of the men as another two emerged from the dining room, no sigh of Wolf though. Four men now stood before the fourteen-year-old, who discretely dropped the bobby pin next to Snake before moving away from the SAS men, effectively drawing the four men's attention away from them.

'Alex you're coming with us okay, we're not here to kill you just have someone who really needs to meet you' started one of the men, two of the four were armed with rifles while the other two had dagger sized blades strapped to their thighs. Alex could see that if the men came at him right now, they would probably win, the room was filled with obstacles and they also had three hostages. But still as he watched the men, he couldn't help but feel they weren't that well trained, after all two of their team had fallen for a simple in the book attack. He let his body take on a fighting stance, edging himself with his back to the staircase, ensuring that he could focus on his two focus points, the four men and Snake and Eagle.

The two SAS agents had gone quiet, he chanced a glance to check on them, only to find the two men slumped on the ground. He snapped his eyes back to the men.

'All of them have been drugged kid, along with the other agent outside.' He adjusted his stance, the back of his foot coming into contact with the first step of the stairs, he may have backed himself into a corner. Still he glared at the men, four of them and he had a whole house at his disposal.

'Are you sure you want to do that Alex, you may believe us to be amateurs, I promise you we are not' Said the same man as last time, however as the men began to move forward, they stopped. Alex felt himself involuntary gave a flinch, he expected an attack, yet they stopped, one even smirked at him.

Maybe they had been called off or weren't meant to fight him. But why? He found only six agents, four in front of him and two unconscious… upstairs. He didn't turn around quick enough before two arms restrained his arms behind his back, two of the other four men came to him, passing a pair of cuffs to the man behind him as he struggled.

He fought against the three men, noticing the man behind him to be the one he had only kicked, clearly, he wasn't strong enough. Finally, tired of his struggling two of the men pushed him roughly into the wall, causing his head not only to hit the solid hard wall, but also for him stop long enough for the cuffs to be wrapped tightly around his wrist.

'See this could have been a hell of a lot easier if you hadn't struggled' One of the men whispered into his ear, coming far too close for comfort as he also patted Alex's cheek and walked towards the other team. Walsh who had been holding him tightly by the arm shoved him forward, the teen spy stumbling and nearly falling before being 'caught' by one of the four men.

'I'm going to help Muller, the brat knocked him out' Walsh said before climbing the stairs and disappearing from view. Alex glanced around him, still working on escaping the men who definitely weren't Scorpia.

So, who are they?

* * *

A single woman made her way confidently down the corridor, she had nothing to fear within these walls after all. For her profession, a man's world, yet she held a job above most others. To be honest the thought of working with a spy agency had never occurred to her as a child, she had enjoyed playing with dolls and making pictures of flowers and her family.

But of course, much like their youngest agent, she wasn't meant to have a normal life. Her father died of natural causes, her mother disappeared into the world of crime and her brother protected her. Until he got involved in MI6 at twenty-four years old, joining happily, ready to protect his younger sister and their country.

He didn't even make it to his first five-year interval, a special occlusion where one would be awarded with a discreet medal. She had been brought into MI6 after that, in many ways she viewed Alex as a younger version of herself. She had been persuaded to join just after turning 20 for her brother, Alex was forced into MI6 at after turning 14 for his uncle.

MI6 was like a twisted version of a family business.

She passed the final offices before making her way into the head office of MI6 – Alan Blunt's Office.

'Good morning sir' She was welcomed into the office, noticing the pot of freshly brewed tea resting on Blunt's desk, the smell of Earl grey filling his large and baron office. He nodded for her to join him, Ms Jones taking a seat at the desk in one of the guest chairs and pouring herself a cup of tea.

'How's the agenda for today?'

'Moderate, you have two scheduled meetings, I believe Mr Maurer also planned to discuss with you today. You'll also be signing off on Agent Muffor's latest assignment as well as an update from Agent King in Australia. Then to finish things off we have an expected update from Alex and K-unit at 1500' She sighed before taking a wisp of the tea and sipping.

Blunt sat before her, his expression as unreadable as ever, even around her he was guarded. She wondered sometimes what he was really like, if he had a wife, children not a chance, but just what he was like outside of work. Was he even anyone out of MI6?

'Very well, a full day. Let's begin shall we'


	8. Chapter 8

**Built for Espionage**: Chapter Eight

'I assume I deserve this or something along those lines, but can you tell me why you want to kill me?' Suggested Alex, the teenage spy currently having been restrained still with the hand cuffs behind his back and standing with two men holding an arm each.

In front of him paced a man he had never encountered or faced, and he wasn't Scorpia. Completely uncharged territory, again. The man had a head of brown hair that clearly hadn't been cut recently, and a messy beard that Alex didn't want anywhere close to him. The man while being dressed in clean and tidy clothes, still like scruffy and messy, as though he was sick or dying.

Everyone in the median sized room was armed, well of course, except him. The guards, guns, the leader in front of him with both a pistol and dagger. Yet here he was, waiting for a chance alone to use the second bobby pin he had grabbed when he was back in the safehouse.

The room itself was cold, especially if like the teenage spy, they were wearing only socks and no shoes. Otherwise he was glad he had thrown on a hoodie this morning that he had kept on, following though he had a pair of combat shorts on, not the warmest things, but good enough.

'Oh child, no you don't deserve to die. Not many people do, but unfortunately for you, someone really wants you dead, but not just that, they paid extra to give you a painful and prolonged death. So, I'm sorry to say little spy, but the next month is going to be hell for you' The man approached him, bringing his face closer to the blond boy as though to inspect him.

'Sounds great, but who are you?' The man nearly looked shocked at his question, moving back away from Alex and looking down at the teen spy. He seemed to be considering something, before he shrugged his shoulders and began to talk again.

'I'm known by two names, my real name and my alias. You chose which do you want to know?' He prosed it to Alex with such a light-hearted tone that he felt no matter which one he chose it wouldn't make a difference.

If he knew the man's real name, he could get him arrest once he escaped, have MI6 track him down and have the man behind bars instantly. However, knowing how effective the justice system was in the modern world gave him reason to doubt this, it's because of all the 'bad guys' out there that he's a forced child spy.

On the other hand, if he found out the alias he would be able to have a name in the underground, one that he could tell Yassen or people who were undercover. Agents and freelancers that would help to track his guy down, assuming in all of this that he escaped before his death.

While his mind wondered with which option to choose, he barely noticed the leader who was still waiting in front of him, casually fiddling with the dagger that had once been strapped across his chest. The man moved closer to Alex once again.

'3,2,1 times up too bad. You can call me Sasha' Alex glared at the man, the countdown had been read in less than a second and Sasha – as he was told to call him, knew that Alex would trust him to give him a reasonable amount of time.

'You really shouldn't be so trusting' He sneered, grinning at Alex as he brought his face much closer before bringing the dagger he'd been playing with up to Alex's face.

'The world is a dangerous place' He finished as he brought the dagger down across Alex's cheek, acting quicker than Alex had anticipated, the shock catching him as well as the pain. He gave out a cry and jerked backwards. Sasha smiled down at him, he wasn't much taller than Alex, but the way he looked upon Alex eyes filled with a controlled craze, honestly scared him.

So many people he had faced had been crazy, had elements that would send them to mental health hospitals and other concerning personality traits, yet as Sasha watched him, dark soulless and crazed eyes darted from one spot of Alex to the other.

'I'm an assassin Alex, I'm known in Russia as being one of the most infamous. But what I really get off on, is the pain someone young and innocent goes through, how a pretty little blond screams when I cut into her arms, or a young boys tears as I take away that innocence. There's something about that power that drives me more than ridding the world of the bad' The two men behind Alex pulled the boy back up, his knees having grown the slightest bit weak at the assassin's words.

Blood tracked down his cheek while Sasha returned the dagger to the cut and sliced the opposite direction, creating an 'X' on Alex's right cheek.

'You-you are-' Started Alex, trying his best to ignore the pain of the 'X' on his cheek, and the blood that was dropping from his chin onto his hoodie. Based on the man's words this would be nothing compared to what he would he going through.

'Handsome, a genius, immensely talented-' Interrupted Sasha a threatening grin coming across his face as he strapped the dagger back across his chest.

'Insane' Sasha glared at Alex when the young spy finished what he had started, finally the man grabbed Alex roughly by the arm, ripping him from the guards with no warning before throwing him like a rag-doll at the wall closest to them.

'Respect boy' He said before turning to the guards and ordering them to move him to a room. Then Sasha left, not missing stepping on Alex's hand before he closed the door.

* * *

K-unit regained consciousness one at a time. Yet only two of their members were beside each other. Snake and Eagle were the first to wake, having been given a smaller dosage compared to their stronger teammates. Both had struggled for a moment before Snake's eyes fell to the bent bobby pin on the floor beside him.

He reached down for it and ordered Eagle to turn around. Within the minute the cuffs on Eagle were released, the SAS soldier not being able to contain his shock turned to face Snake.

'You know how to unlock handcuffs with a paper clip? Teach me!'

'Absolutely not' He answered quickly, before realising he may have to if they couldn't find Fox or Wolf. He turned around and instructed Eagle how to fiddle with the lock, using the bobby pin to adjust and move bits and pieces of the handcuffs. Just under ten minutes later Snake was free of one cuff, the other remaining hanging from his wrist.

The two set off to find their other teammates, it didn't take long to find Wolf, as they had known where the man was. Snake quickly look over the still unconscious leader before he told Eagle to take over while he went to find Fox.

An hour later, the time spent with three SAS soldiers searching for Fox. They didn't bother for Alex, they knew they had failed their mission, protect the youngest agent of MI6, the second day and they couldn't even do that. To make matters worse Fox was MIA and potentially taken hostage along with Alex.

Which meant they lost two MI6 agents, and they had to update the head of MI6 of the mission progress at 1500 (3:00pm).

'Snake get in contact with MI6, we're having the meeting early' Order Wolf, the man still dazed after the drug and taking to ordering his man from the breakfast bar where he sat uncomfortably on a stool. Snake nodded, and turned in return to the 'safe house'

Wolf meanwhile remained outside- surveying the ground and area that surrounded him. Fox was gone and so was the fourteen-year-old that they were meant to protect. Yet they hadn't been prepared- they hadn't expected an attack so quickly after just moving into the house. How had their targets enemies found them so quickly?

* * *

Ben groaned as he woke in pain, his arm felt a sharp pain and he instantly stilled as he moved it to get up from where he laid, unrestrained on the icy concrete beneath him. Carefully he maneuvered himself into a sitting position, his back falling harshly to the wall as he brought his right arm cautiously into his view.

His arm itself wasn't broken; in fact, he saw no damage at all only after he inspected the middle of wrist did, he notice a small pin prick. Shit.

Injected with something, maybe a small acting poison- he didn't know how long he'd been unconscious but whatever was in his system seemed to only have affected his arm. So far.

He returned his focus to the small prison like room he was in, cold concrete walls and floor, a heavy looking door directly in front of him as he sat exactly in the middle of the back wall. There was no cot or toilet- let alone a blanket or food and water.

Ignoring his isolated surroundings, he thought about his team, about Alex. He had been knocked unconscious while checking the area around the house. But he could only assume that the very same people who had knocked him unconscious had also attacked his team.

They mustn't've have won, or else Ben wouldn't be here. Or maybe he ended up the only victim. For now, though he would assume the worse- that each of his team members were in a cell much like his own and Alex was in a similar situation.


	9. Chapter 9

**Built for Espionage**: Chapter Nine

Yassen ignored the occasional glances sent his way, he sat instead focused on a small black flip phone, identical to another one owned by a young fourteen-year-old reluctant spy. The boy he knew wasn't required to call each day- however he was ashamed to admit he was relieved when the boy had first called. Everything had gone so severely since the boy had found him that morning maybe three days ago. He had lost his last legal guardian – Jack, following he had been forced into the care of a bunch of irresponsible SAS agents who were to protect the boy. MI6 was a joke in his eyes, and they he ensured the inevitable for the secret spy agency.

A mug of coffee landed on his table, he didn't even spare a glance to the waiter and tested the liquid before taking a warm sip. London had been warm and sheltered by sun yesterday, today though was but to typical London weather, a cool wind and clouds, not a gleam of sunlight to be found. He wondered briefly if that foreshadowed something, was it why he felt slightly panicked and was eagerly awaiting another call from the boy.

He insisted he wouldn't call little Alex; he wouldn't risk one of the SAS agents falling upon the phone and answering- especially because in their eyes he was one of the people after Alex.

Another few minutes passed before he angrily flipped open the phone and called. Alex better pick up.

* * *

Alex had since been moved, the two men who had held him tightly in their grasp, now he was released and in 'his room'. His wrist each strapped to the arm of the chair- his legs receiving the same treatment along with a thick strap that was pulled tightly around his stomach holding him upright in the chair.

He sat alone in a room, only recently noticing that apparently the concrete room had no heating or cooling vents- which in result caused the room to become cold to the touch. He had hoped still, ignoring the cold and focusing on the old black flip phone in one of the lower pockets of his shorts- it had stayed there, silent and not vibrating for the past few hours staying hidden from his captors and their leader Sasha.

Adjusting his posture as the door suddenly was unlocked, having not heard any approaching footsteps Alex assumed the room may in fact be soundproofed.

Inside stepped Sasha followed by a single man who walked straight in and behind Alex. Said fourteen year old shifted uncomfortably as he warily watched Sasha as well as tensing his body in the case that the man who stood directly behind decided to attack him.

Sasha smiled gently at him, for some reason reminding Alex instantly of his recently deceased care-taker. Of Jack. What if these were the men who had done it, he hadn't even thought to connect the dots, everything seemed to be happening so quickly he couldn't find much time to simply realise it.

'How are you feeling Alexander? I feel like we haven't much time to talk since you've arrived- so I brought some things and topics that we could discuss' Announced Sasha as a chair was brought forward from outside the cell before the door was closed by the same guard. The man placed himself down on the chair, his knees just shy of Alex's.

Only after the man had seemed to await a response did Alex realise the man had called him Alexander.

'That's not my name'

'Oh really?'

'Really' Sasha smirked before the man behind Alex reached forward and passed a pale green folder into Sasha's hands. He then began to sort through it before pulling out a single piece of paper.

'Alexander John Rider, bit of a boring name, but I hear they had another middle name for you that they would often call you by, something I believe John himself picked- maybe inspired by a co-worker or friend, who knows'

'They?'

'Your dead parent's Alexander, of course who else, you haven't had much of a family otherwise have you. Especially one close enough to give you another name. Actually, maybe that was the Pleasures?' Alex flinched at the mention of Sabina and her family, instantly he wondered if Sasha had somehow gotten to them as well. He had already gotten to Jack, what if Sabina was next.

'Keep them out of this, what do you want with me!' He found himself on the break of shouting, urging the straps to release him, just so he could make sure Sabina and her parents were okay.

'Oh, darling little Alexander, I've not touched a hair on her head- you however I plan to' Alex suppressed a shiver from the comment, hoping that the man was only saying that, and that he wouldn't ever go there.

And finally, something much worse happened as soon as Sasha finished.

Ringing loudly in the silent room, was a phone. One that was currently in Alex's pocket, one that only one person knew the number to and only had one number in it. God, he hoped it was a telle-marketer.

Sasha instantly jumped to his feet, motioning the man who stood behind Alex to search the boy- to find the phone. The man's hands roughly searched the pockets of Alex's hoodie before grasping at his shorts and finally falling upon the phone. He ripped it out of Alex's shorts and handed it to Sasha, who Alex noticed was glaring dangerously at Alex.

'Now wouldn't I be surprised; he really does love you too much- such an easy weakness' Commented Sasha as he read the id of the phone before making eye-contact as he flipped open the phone and answered the call. Answering who Alex could only know was Yassen.

'Fare morning to you Yassen' Alex's eyes grew as he couldn't hear a word Yassen said, but knew from Sasha's expression of glee that he would be in for it, if he ever made it out. Sasha approached Alex, drawing his hand down to Alex's cheek before he traced the X on the boy. Alex tried to move back, but as his head hit the back of the chair, he found he couldn't escape.

'Yes, yes, whatever you say Yassen. Now would you like a word with your little custody case? I'm sure Alexander's just dying for you to come and 'save' him' Sasha exclaimed as he motioned to the man behind Alex, before then smiling wickedly down at Alex. He then pushed the phone to Alex's ear and ordered him to say hi.

'H-hey Yassen' Alex's whole body shook, Sasha was too close, the man behind him was bound to be doing something and Yassen- maybe his only hope of escaping was talking to him right now.

'Do you know where you are, any indicators, are you injured, is K-unit with you?' The questioned were spoken quickly, Alex only continued to shake as he chanced a glance at Sasha, who was still looking at him and holding the phone to his ear.

'I d-don't know, they had me knocked out, I-i can't see outside b-but it's really cold here' He could help it was he was shaking more as Sasha moved to trace the X on his cheek once more, looking down at Alex as though the boy and the cut were a work of expensive art.

'Injuries?'

'He cut me, but only a-a bit and I don't know I haven't seen or heard about them- I think i-its just me' Alex hoped that K-unit hadn't been captured, he didn't know what had happened to any of them. But Snake and eagle were the last ones he had seen- if anything maybe Ben and wolf had been caught. But he hoped not.

'Tell dear old Yassen how much you like it hear Alexander dear' Alex blinked up at the man, what the hell.

'Like hell I will'

Having Yassen over the phone had scared him, but he was suddenly filled with a reassurance. Maybe he if he could just warm up a little, if he could just calm down, he'd be more able to help Yassen tell him where he was. But as he answered Sasha's order with a no, he suddenly felt very more wary.

Sasha hissed at the boy before grabbing something that was just above Alex's head, probably from the man behind Alex. A dagger from the night before was brought into view, only this time it seemed to be coated in something, something clear with blue hints.

'What is t-that' He heard Yassen ask him what he was talking about, but he focused wholly on the blade that was brought towards his wrist. There Sasha twisted his wrist in the bindings, bringing the inside of his wrist up and placing the blade lightly on the elbow crease.

'Let me tell you again Alexander, tell Yassen how much you like it here. How you love the cell you're in, and the comfortable chair oh and mention the wonderful company.'

Alex wanted nothing more than to treat this kidnapping like any of the others that had occurred. But this wasn't like any of the others. This time he was actually being protected from the dangerous- not thrust into it knowingly. This time K-unit were involved and Yassen was on his side and this man was starting to get to him.

So slowly he began to talk, watching Sasha and the blade that rested on his wrist.

'I really like it here, the cell is nice and I'm in a comfortable chair, and Sasha has been w-wonderful company' His fingers, especially on the wrist with the dagger on it, were shaking, he wanted to curl them into a fist but he feared if he moved an inch that the dagger and its unknown potential poison would sink straight into his open wrist.

So, as he spoke, fingers and whole body shaking, he was focused on just how much he was shaking.

'That bastard-' He heard Yassen start but he instead noticed Sasha was talking again.

'Why don't you mention what I told you about earlier, oh and do tell Yassen not to worry about you, you're in good and safe hands after all, darling little Alexander' As he spoke Sasha moved his free hand to card through Alex's fair hair, brushing it softly away from his forehead and stroking the tips that were nearly reaching Alex's neck.

'Sasha t-told me about m-my parents, saying I-I had another middle name. And y-you don't have t-to w-worry about m-me, I-I'm in g-good a-and safe h-hands, I said it please stop' Pleaded Alex as the men's hands continued to weave through his hair, brushing his neck which made goose-bumps form all over his skin, including where the dagger was still resting, pushing deeper and deeper into his skin without piercing it yet.

'That wasn't on the script Alexander' hissed Sasha as he pounced on the opportunity to inflict the boy spy with pain. The man's voice had been loud enough that he was sure Yassen had heard what Sasha had said and was now shouting through the phone. The phone was taken by the man behind Alex- but no hung up, Yassen would be able to hear everything.

Alex flinched as the blade dug deeply into and under his skin, breaking open more as Sasha brought in down his wrist making a straight line in his skin from his elbow crease to the start of his hand. The blood was pouring out and running over Alex's wrist dropping onto his shorts or the ground.

Alex didn't cry out, instead finding himself biting down on his lip, which in turn was creating another wound. Finally, Sasha reached the end of Alex's arm and slowly dug the dagger deeper before drawing it out and bringing it towards Alex's mouth.

'Alexander, this is your blood all covering my blade and laced with a painful liquid drug, it won't kill you, but it certain will be a continuous pain for at least a few hours, if we're lucky a day. Now be a good little boy and clean it' Alex was so focused on the bleeding rip through his arm to notice that Sasha had been talking to him.

His vision was starting to get hazy and he could only groan as the very blade that had broken his skin was pushed onto his lips.

Alex's head instantly shot up and he watched both Sasha and the blade, before he heard Sasha speak again.

'Open your mouth Alexander' He started, clearly understanding that Alex was already suffering from blood loss. Unknowingly Alex's mouth open without him realising.

'Stick out your tongue darling' He said softer, the man captivated by the dazed boy who had a fading understanding of his surroundings.

Alex's tongue left the warm of his mouth and before the boy knew it his tongue was grabbed and held out, Sasha pulling on his tongue roughly. Then Alex began to panic as the blade was brought to his tongue, he pulled and shouted, yet Sasha held onto his drying tongue and wiped the blade across Alex's tongue, ignoring the cries from the terrified fourteen-year-old boy before him.

Finally, the knife was clean, and Alex's tongue still held tightly by Sasha was covered in the boy's own blood. Sasha let go of Alex's tongue and it instantly flew back into the boy's mouth.

And as soon as Alex tasted the blood, his own blood he went to spit it out- though Sasha acted quickly, clamping his hand over the boy's mouth, effectively keeping the blood coated tongue in the boy's mouth-forcing Alex to swallow the iron tasting liquid. Blood loss acting still within the boy's body and now having swallowed his own blood, Alex began to grow dazed and faint, barely noticing how Sasha picked up his black phone and began talking to Yassen.

'Do come and visit Yassen, you know you're always welcome- just don't touch my things' He announced before carding his fingers through the partially conscious Alex's fair blond hair.

Alex didn't even notice as Sasha's hand left his mouth, the boy having already swallowed all his blood. He did however pick up as Sasha grinned down at him before pushing the phone towards Alex.

'Say goodbye to Yassen Alexander, he already promised to come visit you, so say thank you as well' Dazed, still loosing blood and feeling sick Alex nodded gently as the phone was pressed closer.

'Goodbye Yassen, thank y-you' He mumbled before the phone was flipped closed, effectively hanging up on the assassin. Sasha turned to watch Alex for a moment before he pressed his hand down on the still bleeding wrist, causing both even more blood to fall and for Alex to cry out. He motioned to the man behind Alex and an adjustable ring gag was tossed to him.

'Alexander darling, open your mouth now' Alex faintly heard the command and as a result his lips parted and his mouth was opened. Sasha couched to see inside both he sharply forced two fingers into the boy's mouth, swabbing around Alex's teeth and over and under his tongue before they came back out- causing a coughing fit from Alex.

Sasha surveyed the boy and then his fingers, no blood. He readied the gag and returned to glaze to Alex.

'Good boy Alexander, now open it again' The boy was much more reluctant now, instead choosing to clamp his mouth shut. Sasha hissed before grasping the boy's cheeks roughly and forcing his mouth open. From then he pushed the ring gag in between Alex's teeth before securing it.

He turned back to look the boy in the eyes, seeing the panic and fear as the gag was in Alex's mouth, forcing it open. He reached forward-causing Alex to flinch back, but not far enough away to get out of Sasha's reach. He grabbed the gag and adjusted it- breaking the boys mouth open wider and ensuring the boy would not be able to even dare to spit it out.

Smiling Sasha motioned to the man behind Alex and watching Alex they both left the room, locking it and turning off all the lights.

Alex remained silent, ring gag forcing his mouth open, blood still dropping down his arm and to the floor. The darkness of the room, the blood loss and the emotional distress caused Alex to finally black out, isolated in his cold cell, restrained to a chair and losing hope.


	10. Chapter 10

**Built for Espionage**: Chapter Ten

Ben continued to sit, leaning against the wall surrounded by nothing, he estimated it had only been three days since he had been taken, yet still nothing had happened and no-one had entered his cell. Not even for food or water.

He was feeling weaker and weaker by the hour, hoping that he hadn't just been abandon and left to die in some unknown location. He prayed that someone knew where he was, even if they person may be his captors. Groaning he stood and walked around the room a few times, trying to keep up his movement in the small cell while also saving as much energy as he could.

As he finally reached one end of the cell the door suddenly jolted and swung open. He stumbled back watching as four who he thought were guards walked into his cell. He surveyed the men, saddened when he realised not one of them held food or any water.

Two men stayed by the door, watching them and the entrance, as the other two approached Ben and he willingly let them grasp his arms, not reacting as them forced a pair of handcuffs around his wrists.

Then they pushed him towards the door, two men walked in front of him as the other two held onto him and walked behind. They escorted him away from the concrete cell and through a few concrete hallways before they stopped at a door, one knocked and it was swung open. The guards pushed him roughly into the cell before leaving only two of the guards.

Only then did he realise there were other people in the room, a man standing behind a chair, another stood beside the chair with one hand resting on the shoulder of another smaller person who was restrained to the chair. He was pushed down to his knees by the two guards behind him, before one of them left- clearly believing they had more than enough people in the room to control Ben.

'Glad you could join us Mr Daniels, I believe we've met before' Said the man standing beside the chair, which was darkened and void of light so much that he could barely spot the person in the chair.

The man who spoke stood away from the chair and came to crouch in front of him, finally seeing the man's face Ben gave out a gasp.

'Sasha'

* * *

Wolf, followed by Snake and Eagle made their back into the Royal bank, back into the hands of MI6, the very people who were responsible for their loss of a direct team-mate and a fourteen-year-old boy turned spy.

The two let Wolf lead as the bigger man crashed him way into the main office of one Mr Blunt. He shouted before the door even closed and definitely before Blunt dared to speak up in front of the dangerous SAS soldier.

'How dare you! You knew the danger you were putting both my team and cub in, yet still you did it. And here we go, losing my friend and the target- no a fourteen-year-old kid to criminals because clearly, they knew exactly where we were. They knew the layout of the house; they knew where the house was in the first place and they knew that my team of four and Alex was in there!' Wolf growled before he continued.

'You better know where they are, and you better tell me and my team exactly who we're dealing with before we make it the last thing you ever do!' He didn't advance any closer to Mr Blunt or even the woman in the room, instead they waited, letting Blunt have a few minutes to tell them everything they needed to know.

And it was only an hour and a half later that they left the building again, this time equipped with information that wasn't given before and weapons from Smithers and the regular armoury MI6 provided.

* * *

Alex had only been left overnight before Sasha and his guard returned the very next day, they hadn't brought food- though Alex did manage some water from Sasha who had stroked his hair as he drunk. His wrist was still facing upwards, Alex not having the energy to twist it back around in case it opened the deep wound. So, Alex sat cautiously, gag still stretching his mouth open and waited for Sasha to start his next form of torture.

His hopes soared as the door opened and he was meet with a familiar face, so relieved in fact that he nearly didn't notice Sasha's hand falling down from his hair to his neck and then resting on his shoulder. He couldn't call out to the K-unit agent, and he didn't think Ben could even see him thanks to the lighting that had suddenly dimmed in the room not a second before Ben had be pushed inside.

Finally, Alex was released from Sasha holding his shoulder as he approached Ben instead, coming to crouch in front of the young man as he began to talk.

'Glad you could join us Mr Daniels, I believe we've met before' That alone brought but Alex's shock, Ben and Sasha knew each other, and probably not by the same terms Yassen knew the man. Alex heard a gasp from Ben, the man unknowingly shifting backwards against the single guard holding him as he spoke.

'Sasha'

'Honestly so glad we managed to grab you, and not one of your more basic friends- how is the big fellow- Dog? No, no Wolf, and what of the little birdie oh of course the snake?'

'They're none of your business Sasha, you bastard!' Shouted Ben, the man suddenly trying to jump forward at Sasha while the guard behind him still held him on his knees. Alex could tell Sasha was grinning at the development and caught eyes with the guard holding Ben.

'Hang him over there, I want the two prisoners to be able to see each other' Sasha order as he motioned towards a pair of hanging cuffs that swung from the ceiling, low enough to reach Ben, but the man would still be only be able to manage by standing on just a little more than his toes.

'Prisoners?' Questioned Ben as he was roughly strung up, before the guard nodded and made his way out of the room- closing the door as he left. Sasha adjusted the lighting in the formally dark room, allowing Ben to finally cast his eyes clearly at the small frame strapped to the chair.

'Alex!' Cried out Ben, tugging at the chains that held he up on the balls of his feet. The K-unit and MI6 agent surveyed the boy's condition- seeing the red swelled eyes, the gag, the shaking body, tousled hair and then his eyes fell suddenly to the floor, there surrounding the chair on the right side was a large enough puddle of dried blood, obviously that had fallen from a wound to Alex's left arm. And then he saw the cut, crusted with dried blood and with some puss in the centre of the wound.

'Oh god Alex! What did you do to him!' He cried again, jerking from the chains. Sasha watched amused by the other man's reaction. Clearly the man not only was just a protector as he had believed all the agents protecting the boy were- no Daniels knew Alex, and even better cared for the boy.

Sasha reached over to Alex, beginning to play with the boy's hair as he heard Daniels growl, then his hand spilled behind the boys head and he released the gag from Alex's mouth.

'Darling Alexander, answer me this, you know Ms Daniels?' Alex whipped his view from Ben and straight to Sasha, glaring at the man, before he spoke.

'Like I would tell you Pedo' Alex called, he knew he shouldn't anger Sasha, but he wouldn't let what happened to him yesterday happen again. He was scared, the world had all come crashing around him and he was alone. But now he was fine, sure a little blood deprived, but Ben was here. If Ben could handle Sasha, in fact it sounded like all of K-unit had met the man- well that meant he could handle him.

Sasha hissed in anger as he swiftly slapped Alex, before then reaching up to pull the boy's blond locks.

'Try again Alexander, we wouldn't want anything to repeat itself, would we?' Ben called out some derogatory term that Alex barely heard, but still caused a smile to grow as he knew Ben was with him.

'Like I would tell you paedophile' Correct Alex, believing he was in for it as soon as he spoke.

'Very well Alexander, Muller' He queued the man behind Alex who walked over to where Ben hung, waiting for Sasha to give more instructions.

'What shall your punishment be Alexander, we've already cut open your wrist, how about the other? Or maybe- I've always wanted to try this, lets heat up a fire poker, a nice brand on your young skin Alexander I'm sure would look great.' Sasha seemed to agree, he turned to Muller and the two left through the door, promising to be back, most likely with a red-hot fire poker.

Ben eyes instantly fell upon Alex, double checking the boy once more with eyes filled with pity. Alex groaned before turning as much as he could while still being restrained to the chair.

'Don't start- I didn't even pick a fight, he did this when I apparently didn't follow the script' Ben raised an eyebrow before he spoke.

'Script?'

'You won't like this, but I was, well I guess he and I haven't actually been talking for very long- but you probably won't like it.' Ben's instantly thought but to the Sabina girl, he was sure in Alex's file that MI6 had flagged her as a potential future partner, but by the sounds of it, Alex had someone else in mind. Though he couldn't understand what this had to do with Sasha and this apparent script.

'Alex, this isn't what we need to be talking about- how did you get that wound, it's far too deep, are you feeling faint?' Alex cast him a questionable look, then he slowly nodded- confusion evident on his face.

'Uh yeah, no I'm not really faint anymore, I think I passed out though from the blood loss last night. But as I was saying I was supposed to be talking to someone and I said the wrong thing so Sasha cut me.'

'Was that the X on your cheek or the wound on your arm?'

'Arm'

'You said you were talking? Who to? Not Sasha?'

'No not him, no I had a phone on me- and it started ringing while Sasha was talking to me'

'You managed to smuggle in a phone?'

'I didn't smuggle it in, they clearly didn't search me'

'Who called?'

'That's what I was saying earlier, you won't like it- but the phone only has one contact, and of course only one person has the number' Ben was now casting him concerned glances, still seemingly focused on the well-being of Alex, but growing more and more wary about whoever Alex had been talking to. Even worse- clearly without he or K-unit knowing.

While at the same time, Alex was grateful it was Ben he was telling this to. Had it been Wolf the man would've had his head right then and there.

'Yassen, I've been talking to him- when I ran into you guys at the Bank, I had actually just met him again after thinking he was dead, since then I've called only once, but he called yesterday and Sasha found out'

Ben looked on the border of enraged, and Alex- though he knew Ben would never hurt him, was happy that he had kept this a secret till now.

'Alex how could you! He may have known your dad, sure he worked with him- but he's an assassin! he'll kill you just like he did your uncle, you can't trust him Alex!' Ben, while definitely 'pissed' about who Alex had been talking to, but it also could save them he realised. If Yassen, assassin no matter, knew where they were, or at least knew who had them they had a largely increased chance of escape. Whether MI6 found Yassen, or if any of K-unit were still free worked with Yassen, it didn't even matter if just Yassen came, cause that at left them with options.

'You don't understand Ben, everything's gone to shit so quickly in my life, not even a week ago I was at school, talking with my one and only friend about history homework! Everything in my life is ruined again and all because of MI6' Shot back Alex, the fourteen year old tugging unconsciously on the straps keeping him trapped, not even his paper clip- which was in the very same pocket that his phone had been in, was useless against the leather straps.

'Okay Alex, calm down, I get that the last few days haven't been great, but this'll all be over in no time okay' He desperately wanted to reassure the boy, especially after being the reason for his mild outburst, back in all honestly what was he expecting- Alex Rider was a fourteen year old boy, he was just a child.

'Isn't that just the cutest, you've already caused problems for me Daniels' The comment threw both Alex and Ben, they quickly saw Sasha who had re-entered the room, the other man behind him coming in carrying a deep red poker with a coin sized tip that Alex and Ben assumed held a brand.

'Are you ready Alexander, I do feel the need to warn you that there won't be any medical assistance in your future here, though you'll only have less than a month to live anyhow' Sasha gave a chuckle at his words, Ben's protest beginning as both Sasha and the man made their way towards Alex, undoing only the strap around Alex's stomach before lifting his hoodie.

'I'm trying my best to be polite, but if you move that poker a centimeter closer to me, I will tear you apart' barked Alex who was struggling hopelessly against his restraints. Sasha laughed at Alex's threat swapping holding up Alex's hoodie to the other man who in return passed him the poker and it's attached brand, and in a moment of despair Alex wondered what the brand was, he hoped it wasn't anything labeling him as Sasha's property.

'Sasha don't touch him, I'll take the branding!' Ben continued to bargain and in Alex's situation he couldn't help but leach onto the words Ben was saying, especially because he knew Sasha wouldn't brand Ben- at least not in his stead, it was more likely the man would brand Ben after branding Alex just for fun.

And when a burning white pain exploded just above his hip bone he didn't try to hold back his screams or the tears that fell, instead he felt the acid like heat eating at his skin, there wouldn't be any blood- the heat instantly closing any openings, however, he could only pray that the iron would leave his skin before it brunt too deep but with every passing second and the pressure increasing as Sasha pushed it in, his hope of that was fading.

When Alex passed out, the deep red iron branding poker still in his skin, only then did Sasha move the poker out of the child's body and nonchalantly made his way over to where Ben still hung. The twenty-five year old's screams had grown silent at his eyes were trained on Alex and especially where the brand had been left.

'You said you'd take the branding for Alex, but you don't seem to understand that you're not control and therefore I've decided to help you learn your lesson.' Not a second later the now warm poker was pushed into his own body, right over his shirt and landing right where Alex had his brand. The pain while burning and still eating at his shirt and skin was far weaker than the pain Alex had gone through, however, while the poker had been held on Alex for nearly thirty seconds, because of the decreased heat, the poker on him would be keep on him at least a minute before it left even half of Alex's burn.


	11. Chapter 11

**Built for Espionage**: Chapter Eleven

It was two days of meeting with everyone and anyone who had ever been in contact with Sasha before Yassen had a potential location of the man. One Katherine Cadman who had finally caved and given him the location of a house the other assassin would use while visiting London.

The only issue now was getting Alex out. Yassen knew that Sasha was expecting him, the man had out-front invited him, knowing the assassin would find their location. There would be no chance to test his environment, or even ensure that Alex was at the location.

He did the next best thing, gathering blueprints and a layout of the house was easy, he labelled every entrance and exit, every room or place big enough to hold Alex. He located the closest hospital or clinic to the house and further got a room in the hotel nearest to both the hospital and the house.

Now however, was his next issue. While he considered himself a well-armed and well-prepared person/assassin, being well-armed would be difficult. Sasha would know has goal to escape with Alex, and therefore it was expected that the assassin would strip him of any weapons he could carry. And there was no hope for him, solo, to be able to take the house in a surprise attack, let alone a spy's approach to infiltrate the house.

For the first time in a long time, Yassen was in the deep end.

* * *

'MI6 can't do anything' Confirmed Wolf as he stormed back into his room, where Eagle and Snake were waiting for him. Snake instantly whipped around to face him, a look of anger and disbelief.

'What do you mean they can't do anything, they're MI6, they're an expert international spy agency, they have everything. What couldn't they do!' He threw his body down in defeat, landing on Wolf's bed and burying his head in his hands.

'They don't know where Alex is, they don't know who has him, let alone Fox, and they're assuming Alex doesn't have any of his- and I quote, gadgets, and as Blunt said- they can't do anything' Finished Wolf, the man reaching for bar fridge in his room, grabbing a random small bottle of rum and taking a swing before either Eagle or Snake could say a word.

'What about the men who attacked us, surely the camera's caught something?' questioned Eagle

'They caught the whole attack, but the men- no on special, some personal guard hire service'

'Well then can't they track who hired those guys!'

'No, apparently those six that attacked us along with another two were left the business two months ago and haven't been seen since, not even by their families' Eagle joined Snake on the bed, a sigh leaving his lips as he watched the floor. Wolf leant against the bar fridge, watching his team mates, clearly Snake's mind was still running around trying to gather strings to find their two team mates.

'Oh god' gasped Eagle the man's head shooting up to meet Wolf's eyes.

'Alex his family, whoever his caregiver is- do they know?' Wolf's eye hardened, his glare wasn't aimed at either of his teammates, but they instantly knew something had happened, something to Alex's family.

'Jack was murdered five days ago, suspected that whoever has Alex, and Fox, killed Jack first to get her out of the way'

'What about the rest of his family, Alex needs a guardian to return to' Snake's words allowed Wolf and Eagle to remember that the man hadn't read Alex folder, that he didn't know that Jack was Alex's only carer, that she wasn't even blood related, that Alex was an orphan, that there was no one else- no one for Alex to return to.

That night, now four days after Alex and Ben were abducted, Snake read through Alex's folder, he leant about the boys family situation, he leant about his missions, about his position as an unrecorded agent for MI6. And only as the night became morning did the K-unit of SAS come to a decision.

They would rescue the boy, without MI6's help or approval, Alex Rider would never return to MI6.

Their plan wasn't a plan, there was none. But they had a goal- and what ever it took to get them there so be it.

* * *

Sasha Makedonsky was an assassin first, he was capable of torture and other methods to extract information second, and third and maybe the man's favourite, he was a sadist in every definition of the word. And unfortunately, K-unit had encountered the man before.

Before turning to assassination as a career, Sasha Makedonsky- or Alexander Solonik, had been a soldier in the Soviet Army and later a police officer in OMON police agency. How a man as twisted in the head and a sadist had been both enlisted in the Army and later a policing agency had often confused K-unit.

K-unit met Sasha under the allis as The Macedonian, he had been the leader of a drug smuggling ring. The SAS had been brought in the take down the entire business, every worker, every smuggler and especially The Macedonian. And living up to his allis, The Macedonian took to their battle wielding two guns, one in each hand, and with perfect aim managing to shot seven of their team.

Sasha had evaded police and specialised teams for another year before he was caught, however, it was no surprise when he escaped prison for the second time a year later.

Ben's mind continued to recount everything he knew about Sasha Makedonsky as he sat chained to the wall in Alex's cell. Said fourteen year old was sleeping, something Ben was glad he managed to do while injured and strapped tightly to a chair. Only yesterday they'd been branded and Ben was thankful when the only visitor they got today had been to bring Alex and he a small amount of food and water.

By now Ben estimated it to be late in the afternoon and was more than ready himself to accept sleep. However, it was rather difficult in his position. While Alex was strapped to a chair, he was able to more enough to cause to much strain on his latest wound. Ben wasn't so lucky.

His arms were tucked behind him and locked into shackles that were in the wall, the position wasn't too constricting given that he could loosen his shoulders and relax more, though that didn't help his brand that rested right beside another shackle (this one not being used) and therefore was pushing far too closely into his side.

He gave out a quite cry as his shifted his body and accidentally nodded his side against the open shackle.

'Ben?' His head shot up, for a second forgetting his most recent pain and he meet Alex's eyes. Both were able to see each other without much issue, Ben being chained at the adjacent wall to the door and Alex being strapped to his chair in the centre of the room facing the door.

'Yeah Cub, how are you feeling?' He wasn't a medic like Snake, but everyone knew the basics of field wounds and in his position he was doing the best he could at least for Alex's mind-set.

'A little dazed, but yeah I'm okay. What about you Fox?' Ben knew that was a bold-face lie, if his wound which was about half the injury of Cub's own brand was acting up and causing him more than enough pain, Alex's would be far worst.

'Don't lie to me Cub, give me the basics, I can see your arm isn't bleeding anymore, same for the cuts on your face, how does your…' He wasn't certain what to call the brand, and while he could just call it that- he couldn't. Alex was a kid, not even adults ever deserved to be branded and giving into the name, calling it a brand was just as terrible as the act.

Everyone and no doubt knew that branding on people was a sign of ownership, by branding Ben and Alex, Sasha had told them that he owned them, that there was no escape from because they were his property.

'The poker went really deep, I can see the indent- its permanent of course, and it's red and yellow and it makes me to sick to look at it. The pains still there, but I think its been slowly been going numb from the cold' After they'd branded Alex, right before Sasha and the man had left, Sasha had done one more thing to Alex before leaving. The strap across the boy's stomach was still unlatched, and so Sasha had unstrapped Alex's arms and while Alex was unconscious, lifted the hoodie over his head and off, taking it with him as he left.

As since Alex hadn't had his hoodie, and no shirt, Ben could only imagine how the cold would affect Alex if he stayed uncovered like that for too long.

Alex meanwhile watched his wound, the brand that moved each time he took a breath in and each time he gave one out. It was pulsing with fire and while the cold temperature of the room was helping, it was still unbearable. He wanted to release the tears that were building up since he'd woken, it wasn't just the physical pain of a few deep cuts and a brand, it was that Jack was dead, it was that he'd been the cause and more than likely Ben would be next. It was the pain of not knowing if they'd both make it out of here and for once in his life Alex felt like a child, he wanted to cry to go home, to hug Jack and to be safe.

Something he knew was never going to happen ever again. Jack was gone, she's dead he had to tell himself. If he lived through this he'd return to London and would be lucky if he was in hospital a month before MI6 had him on another case, another mission where people would die- and every person who died, it didn't matter if he pulled the trigger or not, it was his fault.

This was what his life was now, it was a loop. Mission, Captured, Kill, Recover, Repeat. He'd be lucky if he got much time to recover now as well, MI6 would take him out of his life every second they could. He wasn't going to get to return to Jack each mission, he'd never have parents who would greet him and love him. His life was never meant to be that, and so it never would.

'You know this isn't even the worst I've had it, I'm certain it's not the worst you've had it either.' He didn't want to say it was a relief to be in danger again, because maybe this time it would be the end- a month of torture; fine, as long as it was over at the end. As long as he didn't have to return to a life as painful as one without Jack, without anyone who loved him.

'The hardest thing is not being able to talk to someone you used to talk to everyday' Ben followed, catching the surprise in Alex's eyes at his words.

'Every time I get sent on an assignment, and especially if something goes wrong. The worst part is not hearing Wolf's stupid orders and frustrated voice, or Eagle's jokes and baking tips, or Snakes mother-henning and did you notice that he nearly always starts the morning with a hot chocolate- can't be normal and have coffee like the rest of us, no he has hot chocolate' Ben gave a chuckle at his memories of the first few months with K-unit.

'Cub did you know that we all met Wolf would prank any of us if we tried to sleep in, and still does. And Snake knew use all only one week before he made us each a mini med-kit with shit like band-aids and Panadol just because that's how caring and concerned he is twenty-four-seven. And god Eagle he was an angel, not shy or anything, but would never question an order, never spoke out of term, but after Wolf's third prank of him for sleeping in he decided it was his personal duty to the universe to drive Wolf over the edge everyday' While Ben was talking he'd been watching the door, not as lookout or out of concern, no just because he imagined his team bursting through that door any day now to save them. Finally, he turned to meet Cub's wonder filled eyes.

'And you wanna know the best part about each and every one of those guys, they're coming to save us. They're not here right now sure, but that's because they're working their asses off to get to us' He wide smile was aimed right at Alex as he finished, he knew Alex was a spy, that he was an experienced agent. But he could nearly guarantee that not once had someone tried to reassure him that someone was coming, someone was always coming to save him.

'Thanks Ben' Alex's eyes smiled at him, and the boy didn't like as pile and utter sick as he had earlier. Now he looked at Ben thankfully and Ben was more than happy to foul himself into thinking Alex was feeling better.

'We'll always be here for you Cub'

* * *

After another day to endless searches and inquires to help him get into Sasha's house without being detained and striped of his weapons, Yassen made his way up the stairs of his hotel. Each step, while going up felt like another defeat- and the elevator was nothing but a cheat.

When he reached his floor, the twelfth of a fourteen story building, and made towards his room, he wasn't bother by the elevator going off behind him. He wouldn't bother to turn to survey the person getting out because no doubt they were just some civilian.

And so, when suddenly he felt the presence of someone right behind him seconds before a gun clocked and someone spoke, well to say he wasn't quite expecting it was maybe an understatement.

'Show me your hands and turn around, slowly' A voice that he found strangely familiar ordered.

'Wolf what are you doing?' Cried another voice, this time though Yassen heard the approaching footsteps of two people, one who had just spoken and the other he assumed a partner or friend. And Wolf, the person holding a gun maybe a metre from where he was stopped.

Giving out a sigh, he turned- slowly and with his hands raised to his shoulders in more of an act of annoyance than surrender.

'Shit is that Yassen Gregorovich?'


	12. Chapter 12

**Built for Espionage**: Chapter Twelve

'Good morning dear Alexander' greeted Sasha as he entered their cell, Alex having been restrained to the chair for six days, only being released to go to the bathroom twice a day, while Ben sat on the floor hands still locked behind his back. Both prisoners were only out of their restraints three times a day, twice for the bathroom- once in the morning and again in the evening, and once for food at midday. If nothing else it let them estimate how long they'd been here and at least what time it was, not that the information helped them much.

Alex of course ignored the morning greeting from their imprisoner, and even went as far as to defiantly make eye contact solely so he could glare directly at the man.

'Such a feisty spirit you have Alexander, it'll make our time together so much more enjoyable' Ben flinched violently at what Sasha was implying, his eyes instantly searching Alex for even a tig of concern.

'You're sick and perverted' Alex growled as he spoke and in that moment Ben wanted nothing more than to tell Alex to shut up, the boy was asking for another injury and Ben couldn't protect him.

'No, no, dear Alexander, I'm stubborn and a self-indulgent, it's one of my charms' bragged Sasha, the man taking to walking casually around Alex's chair while the guard stood holding a small folded pile of clothes near the now closed door, clearly awaiting orders.

'I don't think you know what the words means, or how to count' Alex retorted glaring at the man as they met eyes and suddenly Sasha's were hardening.

'Colad show Alex what happens today if he says or does something I don't like' Instantly the guard, who Alex and Ben now knew as Colad, moved from the door and with one hand holding onto the clothes while the other reached for a gun on his belt. Quicker than either Ben or Alex could react the gun was carefully aimed and fired. Alex screamed as the shot went off, begging Sasha to stop, as Ben's own cry was also made- his in a reaction to the profusely bleeding wound on his thigh.

'Now Alexander, that was a warning because you didn't know the rules, and don't you worry your pretty little head- the bullet didn't go into your friend, simple nipped a bit of Ben' Sasha turned to Colad for confirmation that the bullet hadn't gone through Ben and was in fact never completely in Ben, before turning back to the distressed fourteen year old.

'Now would you like to hear the rules Alexander?' Alex finally tore his glaze from Ben who silently nodded to him, and met Sasha's eyes with a slow nod, a clear expression of surrender. Sasha frowned and Alex's heart leapt, believing the man would have Colad shoot Ben properly this time.

'I'll require a verbal answer Alexander' Sasha's frown was hardened more by his eyes, and physically reinforced as he began to thread his fingers through Alex's hair. Alex refrained from flinching and opened his mouth; he was terrified that his voice would fail him.

'Y-yes' He managed, however, as Sasha's hand tightened in his hair he continued. 'I-I'd like to know the r-rules' Sasha's grip loosened and his hardened expression return to the fake smile he often held, and yet no matter with the man so close and his hands still going through Alex's hair, he couldn't relax.

'Good boy Alexander, now I'm expecting some guest today and I would ever-so-much love it if you would accompany me, of course you don't have a choice but while we're upstairs with the guest there are the rules- just for your friends safety' Sasha released his hair and moved to block his view of Ben as he spoke.

'You'll act like a good boy Alexander, you won't tell anyone that you're unhappy or being held here against you're will. You won't try to find or use any technology, computers, phones, anything. You'll stay by my side every second, don't speak out of term and never question what I say. Oh and of course, you'll only answer to Alexander, if you fail to follow through on any of these terms Alexander you'll return to your room to find a very dead Ben' Alex desperately wanted to see Ben right now, he wanted to know that- and as silly as it was, he was okay. That the recent wound wasn't going to kill him, that he was still here with Alex and that he'd be okay. Alex met Sasha's eyes again when the man begun to trace the 'x' cuts on his cheek.

'If you disobey me Alexander Ben will be first shot in the knees, following his shoulders each get a bullet, a foot or hand may also be shot before one will be lodged into his head- much like your dear Jack received' Alex froze, his body went still his breath catching in his throat as he heard Sasha's words.

A chill covered him, he no longer felt the burning of his brand, or the fingers on his face, or the cold of the room. He felt tears well in his eyes as if they were unstoppable. He had confirmed it, Alex had believed that Sasha was involved with Jack's murder, but for the man to have confirmed it so casually, to say it with no remorse or even a tone of guilt. He was heartless.

'Now Alexander, when I tell you something you say 'yes sir' and a thank you for my kindness is also expected' Sasha is a heartless murderer, he's an assassin and one that planned to hold Alex for a month as his prisoner before killing him. Alex would rather drop dead than bow down to this murderer. But he knew an opportunely when he saw it, he held back his tears and ignored the guilt of both Jack's death and Ben's injuries, and met Sasha's watchful eyes.

Adopting a fearful and broken voice, something that wasn't difficult, he responded.

'Yes sir, thank you'

* * *

Mr Blunt ran MI6 because he was heartless enough to day in and day out to send men and women to their deaths- whether they knew it or not. Often Mr Blunt would try to avoid such assignments where their operative was likely to die, it wasn't a good use of time having to deal with the family- if there was one, the pay outs- to witnesses or to clean up the mess, and of course the paper work- which Blunt never did, but it did take valuable time away from still alive and active agents.

Honestly if an agent died out in the field it was more of a bother or annoyance that Mr Blunt avoided at all costs. And such his disassociation towards regularly emotional situations and his ability to be incorruptible were two key traits that made him perfect as the head of MI6.

However, something that was strongly disliked about Blunt by a large amount of his employees and his own employers, was his habit of throwing a single fourteen year old school boy to solve the missions and assignments that meant death for normal operatives.

Assignments such as Point Blanc Academy and people like Damian Cray, Desmond McCain and Julia Rothman all were cases that were deemed a death sentence, and yet on each and every said mission that Alex Rider went on- he returned alive, something that filled agents, employees and employers with both relief and shock each time.

And yet still, this was reason that fuelled a gathering of people to discuss the continued employment of Mr Alan Blunt. Such discussion spread and rumour found its way to most every person who knew of Alex Rider's situation and held a distaste for it. And said rumours gathered more and more people to go against Blunt and finally the rumours found their way to one collective of people who were more than happy to have found a reason to replace Alan Blunt.

This collection of people held many powers individually, and together, much more. A head of SAS, an advisor to the Prime Minster, three influential politicians to name a few.

* * *

'How are you feeling?' Alex posed, they'd been sitting in silence for no longer than five minutes after Sasha had left, however, COlad had been told to stay- which had understandably unnerved both prisoners.

'It's missed everything Cub, I'm fine, just bleeding a lot I guess' Commented Ben, taking his eyes off Colad for a few second so he could watch his bleeding thigh for a second before looking back at the guard who stood to high alert, and still holding the small folded pile of clothes.

'Better your thigh than your head' Colad suddenly spoke up, causing Alex to flinch as he hadn't been watching the man like Ben had.

How do you respond to something like that Alex wondered, catching Ben's attention and lifting an eyebrow towards their estranged guard. No one spoke for another few seconds before Alex spoke again.

'What's with the clothes?' He asked, deciding that it was a green zone question, maybe just maybe this man could be turned to their side. But then again, Alex didn't want to work with any of these men, the were working for a monster, surely they'd realised that- and yet here Colad was, showing up for work every day.

Colad didn't respond, instead choosing to intensely watch Alex, completely ignoring the question and disregarding Ben's continuous stare.

Sasha returned half-an-hour later, now dressed in a fitted dark suit and carrying a palm sized boxed. He entered with an excited smile and yet it was easy to see the cruelty in his grin none the less. He nodded to Colad before started to talk, the guard began walking towards Alex.

'Now Alexander you'll of course have to change into something… more appropriate, I do so hope I got your size correct' The man said as Colad undid the straps around Alex's legs then chest and finally his hands.

Instantly Alex wanted to make a run for it, escape and never come back to this man's hellhole prison. But not only was the door shut- and locked from the outside by the guards, but Ben was still chained to the wall, still freshly injured and bleeding. He couldn't bolt and as he met Sasha's eyes- the madman knew it

'Now, strip Alexander' Sasha's eyes brightened at his words.

Alex froze, his body went tense and he realised what was happening, Alex had accused the man of being a paedophile, but he hadn't believed the man would actually go that far. Not until he remembered their first meeting, "But what I really get off on, is the pain someone young and innocent goes through, how a pretty little blonde screams when I cut into her arms, or a young boy's tears as I take away that innocence. There's something about that power that drives me more than ridding the world of the bad" "Oh, darling little Alexander, I've not touched a hair on her[Sabina's] head- you however I plan to"

It hadn't clicked that this man was perverse, that he had done this before and that o him, Alex was just another kid. God he felt sick.

'No' He hissed; Alex nearly felt the desire to have the restraints back, at least then he knew Sasha couldn't force him to strip. He heard Ben's swearing to his left, and quickly he saw that he was shouting at Sasha, telling the man the very thoughts he had in his own mind about Sasha's intentions.

'Colad, shoot Daniels' left knee' Alex cried for them to stop instantly, not again, they'd already shot Ben today- he couldn't stand to see the man injured again, especially not because of him.

'No Alex? But sweetheart you know the rules, first few steps of his slow death, unless of course you'd like to change your answer and thank me for giving you a second chance?' Sasha posed, and Alex knew the man had him exactly where he wanted him. His body was betraying him, it was unmoving as he willed it to move, even his mouth was having issues forming the words.

'Don't you dare Alex, what he's asking is wrong and perverted- I'll be okay Alex, don't do it!' Screamed Ben, but the man didn't understand the terror that had filled him when the gun was pointed at him again, Ben didn't know how much it hurt him to imagine Ben dying, just like Jack- only this time he'd be here to watch it, and it would be a painful death.

He couldn't watch that.

'I'm sorry sir, thank y-you for giving me another chance' He choked out, and when Sasha nodded in approval and again for him to stand and undress, he did just that. He tried not to think, he had lost his shirt some day or two ago, so all he had to take off was his socks, shorts and- god he hoped he didn't have to take off his boxers.

As he pulled off his socks, he met eyes with Ben, the man's expression was one of despair and desperation. He knew then and there that Ben truly cared for him, the man who had mostly ignored him when they first met, but had shown himself as a friendly face later was someone he could trust.

And suddenly that made everything worse, if he lost Ben here, if he lost Ben ever- it would hurt just as much as Jack's death did and still does. It would haunt him every night and if it happened here, where it would be his direct fault- he imagined he'd never stop seeing the man's face. Oh god it made everything so much worse.

He unbuttoned his shorts and guided them down to the floor before picking them up and placing them on his chair behind him. He froze once more, he wouldn't met Ben's eyes again- not when they held such helplessness, and he didn't want to meet Sasha's glaze, one which he knew would be brimmed out pleasure and he feared, lust.

''Very good Alexander, Colad give him his shirt and socks' The relief that filled him was far too much especially when the words came from Sasha. Alex didn't want to feel relief as he heard those words, but he couldn't lie that he did, he still restrained himself from giving out a sigh of relief, but nonetheless he heard the one Ben gave.

Colad handed him each article of his new clothing, white mid-calf socks that Sasha ordered him to pull up when he tucked them down. The button-up shirt was also white however, it was short sleeved, which as much as it should have, didn't ring any warning bells in his mind.

Those bells rang loudly in his mind when he was handed his pants, and that was the issue, they weren't full-length gentlemen's pants, they were black boys formal shorts. He pulled them on no matter, and was still filled with a strange fear when they only reach just above him knees. He accepted the black formal vest and buttoned it up, fumbling with a few of the buttons this time as he went.

Colad grabbed his other clothes before pushing him down to sit in the chair and for a brief moment Alex believed they were going to strap him in again. However, instead Sasha filled his view, crouching down the smallest bit so they could to eye to eye as he worked.

Alex flinched as his hands reached around his throat with a roll of fabric before coming forward again and begun to tie a bowtie. Then Sasha pulled a pocket square out of his own packet in his suit before tucking it into his vest pocket. The shorts, the pocket square, everything about what he was wearing was a threat, it was a message- one Ben would die for if he didn't agree.

Sasha owned him. And only as he was forced back to his feet did, he remember the painful permanent brand just above his hip bone. The wound was still too red and angry for him to read what the brand was, but now more than ever did he believe it was something like Sasha's initials or worst name.

'You look stunning Alexander, now, say goodbye to Daniels, we have a lunch upstairs' Sasha forcefully took Alex's hand into his own and pulled him towards the now open door where Colad stood. Only as they were about to walk out did Sasha stop and turn back to Alex, looking at him as though Alex had already done something wrong.

Sasha's expression hardened and Alex's mind raced to try and imagine what the man could possibly think he'd done wrong already. Oh god. Alex turned away from Sasha, his hand though still being held in an ever-tightening grip. He met Ben's helpless and defeated eyes.

'Bye Ben' He called, hoping the man would catch on the reassurance in his voice, I'm going to be fine- for you Ben, I'll survive this and we'll get out of here and we'll both see K-unit again. I'll get us out of here he promised.

'Good bye Cub'


	13. Chapter 13

**Built for Espionage**: Chapter Thirteen

In the situation that any member of the SAS, SIS, police or other law enforcement were confronted with the typical 'enemy' it was standard procedure to use every thing in his or her power to arrest that person. And of course, everyone, especially the 'bad guys' knew this- and that included assassin Yassen Gregorovich.

And so, when he was forced to turn around at gun point, hands raised, by an SAS member (accompanied by two members of his team), Yassen hadn't imagined that not half-an-hour later that he would be seated in said SAS member's hotel room. No guns pointing at him, and he wasn't sure whether to have expected it by now- but they weren't guarding him either, two casually sat on the man's bed while the clear leader was seated in the chair nearest to him.

'I'm not sure if this is the best solution Wolf' commented one of the men, who shifted uncomfortably on the bed as he spoke.

'Shut it Eagle, MI6 originally believed SCORPIA was behind the target on Cub, he has to know something' snapped Wolf, the established leader and the one who thought he was going to live after holding a gun to his head. Not likely.

'Yassen right?' Yassen wasn't having any of that, these men knew who he was, they had a right to be fearful and uncertain, however, if they were going to be polite children about this, he had better things to do.

'You know who I am, I know you're at least an SAS unit, get to your point before I decide you're wasting my valuable time' He preferred to be a man of little words, instead using his actions to speak for him, however, he was an expect in judging a situation, and for this situation he found that there was the potential for an opportunity.

'Alex Rider, he went missing nearly five days ago, MI6 thought it was you guys- SCORPIA, but MI6 doesn't know anymore and we've lost him' Spoke the other man sitting on the bed, Yassen though noticed the glare from Wolf directed at the man.

'I know' He stopped himself, should he mention that he and Alex had been in touch the day before he went missing, that Alex and he were playing on an odd truce- a middle ground between a spy and an assassin.

'Did you have anything to do with it, something doesn't seem right with this whole 'SCORPIA did it' imagine' Questioned the same man, clearly, he was choosing to ignore the glare that was hardening as he spoke from his team leader.

'SCORPIA hasn't had an interest in the boy for a while, someone else has him- someone far more unhinged' Yassen wasn't certain he should be giving his information to this team, the team he now knew was K-unit, the very SAS team that had lost the boy in the first place. However, he noticed another missing member- their linguist, Fox, which meant that either the MI6 and SAS agent was out doing something. Or as he believed, had been captured alongside Alex- that could cause a problem.

'You know who has Cub?' posed Wolf, Yassen took in the nickname, Alex was after all K-unit's fifth member and he imagined the name rather fitting for the teenage spy. He nodded at Wolf's inquiry.

'Tell us' demanded Eagle, the man standing off the bed and trying his best to intimidate Yassen. Yassen raised his eyebrow at the man's stance, if Yassen were to even lightly kick the man's left ankle he'd be down in seconds, yes K-unit was trained by the SAS, however, their training was vastly different from SCORPIA's. He sighed before speaking once more, he needed mor resources, more people he could at least partially rely on- and if Alex trusted K-unit, so be it- he could settle for the junior intelligence.

'Alex and I'm assuming your teammate- Fox, are being held by an assassin with a few loose screws, Sasha Makedonsky' Before he continued Yassen heard Wolf swear beside him, he briefly met eyes with the soldier before noticing the expressions of both Snake and Eagle, Eagle returning to his seat on the bed once more.

'You know of him I take it' A nod and wary eye contact told him exactly that K-unit had met and at least knew enough about Sasha to know that Alex was in far more danger than they'd ever want to admit.

'I have a confirmed location for where he's keeping Alex, and more than likely he's got your teammate there as well. I've been invited to a afternoon tea at the estate tomorrow, when I'd hoped to find and kill Sasha before finding Alex' He was prepared to take the house and it's owner alone, however, if he gather K-unit under his orders did would be an extra insurance.

He watched the silent conversation between the three K-unit soldiers, a few glares, nods and frowns before finally Wolf turned back to Yassen, clearly, they'd come to a decision.

'If we're going out there, we're going to have to work together. After that and we get Alex back, all bets are off.'

'Oh fine' He waved off their confirmation, he'd be taking Alex back with him, taking him over and giving him a new way to contact him before the boy spy could return to K-unit.

* * *

Alex hadn't been gone ten minutes before the door to their shared cell was opened and in walked two men, one armed and at the ready with a hand gun while the other came with Ben's portion of food for the day. The armed man moved towards him, kneeling before unlocking Ben's restraints and pushing him forward on the ground to eat his slice of bread drink the glass of orange juice.

Five minutes later the man who had brought in the food left, locking the door behind him, while the armed man stayed behind. Ben nearly flinched when he moved to grab his walkie-talkie, the man smirking as he did.

'Sir, on call' He confirmed, his smirk turning cruel.

'Very good Ninio, stand by for my orders' Sasha's voice, slightly distorted, but his voice for sure. And Ben suddenly remembered the man's threat, he'd have someone kill him (slowly) if Alex did anything to break his rules. This cruelly smiling man in front of him was going hoping to kill him.

And something told Ben that the reason he had been left un-restrained was another power-play by Sasha, because he knew that Ben wouldn't risk anything while Alex was in his hands- perfectly controlled and unwilling to break 'the rules'. Everyone of Sasha's men were sick.

'Hopefully we get to have some fun' cheered the man, his gun lazily aimed at Ben as he placed his walkie back on his belt.

* * *

Sasha directed Alex up a single flight of stairs before suddenly there were no more cold concert walls, now instead they stood in a well furnished and traditionally decorated house, one that Alex could already tell was a mini mansion, based solely on the sized of the landing room they'd arrived in.

The tight grip on his hand was released and instead Sasha took to placing a controlling hand on his shoulder.

'One more flight of stairs dear Alexander' He was directed up another flight and then pushed into a bedroom, one that was easily big enough to have the lit fireplace and small sitting area it did, alongside a massive bed and two doorways, one of which he was certain went to a bathroom, and the other he assumed was either storage or a closet.

'Why don't you stay in my room for a few minutes, I'll welcome a few of our guest and then come get you' Sasha had adopted a sickeningly sick tone and smiled gently at Alex as he spoke, though that changed as he spoke again, his face hardening.

'Don't leave this room Alexander until I come to get you, that's a rule' Sasha ordered before he left the room, closing the door as he went and Alex didn't miss the click, he was certain meant the lock had been used. Still waiting two minutes he went to the door and tested the handle, locked.

He turned and surveyed the room, only windows, that looked surprisingly modern for the house. They were floor to ceiling windows, not openings or cracks, Alex quickly moved to the bathroom checking for another window- finding none, before going into the other room, a spacious closet.

Alex ducked to his knees, crawling along the ground in hopes of finding a vent, nothing. Returning to the main bedroom he dashed over again to the windows, maybe if he was lucky it was facing a street, and hopefully people.

'Shit' He muttered, the room did face the street and there were people, at least four all making their way towards the house- maybe the guests Sasha had spoken of. No, his issue was the windows, he hadn't noticed at first, but he did now- they were tinted. He could easily see outside and the freedom that was so close, back not a soul could see into the house.

His mind continued to race; he couldn't leave the house- even if he found an escape route- Ben was still stuck downstairs. He needed to get a message out, he needed to signal someone to call the police, report some kid who was SOS them and he was certain MI6 would be here in seconds. Blunt still had a use for him, surely MI6 still wanted him, and that would save him.

He watched as a small collection of people made their way into the house, a few couples, a few lone women and lone men. Only as he continued to mindlessly watch the people did he notice someone different. Someone with red-blond hair and sharp ice blue eyes, and his hopes soared. Yassen, thank god- Yassen had actually found him and was coming.

As he watched Yassen carefully he noticed the man accompanying the assassin, Snake.

'What?' He whispered, were his SAS team working with an infamous international assassin? What had happened to Wolf for the man to ever accept that, how had Eagle agreed to working with Yassen and how was Snake seriously walking beside the man like they were friends.

'Is something the matter dear Alexander?' Alex whipped around to face Sasha, the man standing far to close to him causing Alex to step an involuntary step back and force himself against the window. Sasha if he noticed Alex's step, didn't mention it and in favour placed his hand firmly on Alex's shoulder before guiding him towards the door.

'I expect an answer Alexander'

'No… sir' He reluctantly answered as Sasha forced Alex to walk beside as they made their way towards the stairs.

'Good boy, now Alexander you remember my rules?' Alex knew it wasn't a question, it was a power-move he was reminding Alex that if he did anything wrong, stood a step away from him, spoke out of term, or dared to escape- Ben would be killed, slowly.

'Yes sir' A wicked smile twister into place on Sasha's face, his hand tightening on Alex's shoulder as they made it to the ground floor, where Alex could already hear faintly playing classical music and the murmur of people talking.

'Very good sweetheart, now let's meet our guests'

It wasn't a large gathering, there were as Alex estimated just over twenty people in the large sitting room. There were two 'waiters' who Alex knew were each armed, walking around the room offering champagne as they were also acting as security. Though the guests and the waiters who Alex was desperately searching for, no Yassen and Snake, who he knew weer somewhere in the house weren't any where to be seen.

'Oh, who's your tag-along Sasha?' the imposing voice gained Alex's attention and based on the grip that tightened on his shoulder, Sasha expected him in answer.

'I'm Alexander, Miss, pleasure to meet you' he easily adopted a charming smile and met the woman's eyes, she was basic in appearance, he imagined he'd forget what she looked like before the night was over.

'Oh, he's a sweetheart Sasha' the woman giggled with Sasha whose grip loosened the smallest bit on his shoulder, clearly, he'd pleased Sasha.

'I know Kathy, now do tell me did you bring Mikey?' Alex returned to ignoring the overly pleasant conversation in front of him, he needed to find Yassen- if he could silently signal him without Sasha knowing, he was certain Yassen and Snake could find and rescue Ben.

'Always a joy chatting with you baby doll, but I've got to greet an old friend' Sasha was already guiding him away from 'Kathy' as he'd called her, and towards one of the windows where the very person Alex was looking for stood. Though Alex could already tell the man had a plan, Snake was gone and Yassen was deliberately drawing Sasha's attention. A pre-mature relief washed over Alex, maybe as he hoped K-unit and Yassen had a plan, one that would get Ben and him out of here.

'Yassen, my old friend, I'm glad you found your way here on time'


	14. Chapter 14

**Built for Espionage**: Chapter Fourteen

Alex contained his relief, joy and utter hope when he and Yassen finally met eyes. Sasha, Yassen and he were standing in a slightly estranged and nearly empty corner of the sitting room, the closest group to them maybe four metres away. His thoughts went wild, he knew Yassen came with Snake- who Alex hadn't seen yet, and that basically ensured that K-unit were somewhere nearby whether they were doing recon or were planning to get Ben and he out of here was something he unfortunately didn't know. And there was no chance of asking Yassen, especially as Sasha's hand on the shoulder tightened again- he was certain there'd be a terrible bruise.

'Was there any doubt I wouldn't show?' Rhetorical question, easy Alex- as much as he wanted nothing more than to escape right now, had to stay quiet. It hadn't occurred to him before, but Yassen and Sasha clearly knew each other. If this conversation wasn't proof, the phone call he, Sasha and Yassen had shared was.

It also proved something Alex had a theory on. Yassen cared about him, for certain, he had assumed it was a favour for his dad, Yassen's partner and friend, but Yassen had taken it further and showing up now, working with K-unit, it was obvious Yassen did care about him and his well-being. Something Alex knows Sasha is going to use against Yassen.

'Oh never a doubt in my mind, especially after that charming call with my dear Alexander' If Alex didn't know any better, he'd say the man's tone was that of a proud parent, and that when Sasha moved him to stand directing in front of him, it was something like showing off their kid. Alex did know better, and the tone of the conservation was quickly moving into a dangerous dead-man's land.

And when Sasha moved him to stand directly in front of him it wasn't just so that he could have a hold on both of Alex's shoulder, no it was an action of control. Sasha knew he wasn't going to fight back, he wouldn't struggle against him being used as a human shield, because he knew that Ben was still a hostage downstairs. And Yassen knew it too, Alex was a just a trophy that Sasha was waving in front of Yassen's face.

Sasha caught Yassen's glance down at him, a thousand silent questions that Alex couldn't answer.

'Of course, you're worried about my Alexander, tell him how your stay with me his been dear' The script, Sasha had drilled into him the words and tone to use if he was asked how he had been, how his stay was going. A long line of responses he was supposed to use to answer any question aimed at him. He met Yassen's ice blue eyes, silently apologising.

'Sasha's the best' He continued to spew praises of Sasha's house and his non-existent room, how he wished this was a normal kidnapping, that his captor didn't have one of his friends a hostage, just so he could mouth off a little, give his usage wits and sarcastic tone. If only this was just a normal kidnapping.

* * *

Snake often viewed himself as the calmest and most collected member of K-unit, so when Snake complained about something taking too long- that something was in fact taking too long. They had a plan, a plan that everyone was praying would for once just fall into place and work itself out. That, so far wasn't happening.

/First and second floor clean/ He sent the text quickly to K-unit, being as the house was only two stories, he imagined that this wouldn't be terribly difficult. He was quickly proven wrong was he returned to the first floor/main floor where the party was being held only to have not found Fox.

A small vibration alerted him to a response.

/Blueprints show an area under the house, basement?/ Of course, Yassen had muttered about Alex and Fox's captor, mentioning everything from a concerning interest in young kids, to his apparently ludicrously laid houses. So far Snake hadn't found any proof of that, but if there was a basement- maybe he'd just prove Yassen correct- what a world, K-unit for the SAS working with an assassin formally working for SCORPIA.

/Entrance?/

/North wall in a hallway/ He politely weaved his way through the crowd in the large sitting room, mentally swearing as he went. He'd walked through that hallway twice, and had seen the door and in his right mind he may have noticed that it wasn't a door to a linen closet or powder room. But unfortunately, he wasn't in his right mind, he was on constant alert of the so-called waiters circling the sitting room looking out for people just like him. And of course, there was an additional stress and overwhelming worry, he'd seen Alex- the boy lightly pale and clearly hiding a wound on his stomach, then there was Ben- which they had no idea how he was doing, they'd assumed he was still alive, still kicking and fighting. But he imagined that as he'd seen Sasha showing off Alex, he feared Fox may have gotten all the torture because of that.

He quickly spotted the door on the north wall of the hallway, and ducked inside without a password or any type of security being set off. A sigh of relief gave way before he cautiously made his way down the stairs. In and out, quick like a bunny- as Eagle said.

* * *

The conversation had grown from tense and a clear display of power Sasha had over Alex, to uncomfortably worst. Both men were politely throwing insults that were hidden in well meaning words, Alex would call it a fight between toddlers if the toddlers had weapons and a strong will to kill each other- and the items of which to do it.

Though just as quickly as it had spun out of control, did Sasha suddenly stop his boasting and send Alex a mildly interested glare. A strange smile graced his lips before Sasha turned back to Yassen and spoke.

'Did you bring any company Yassen?' Alex couldn't stop the flinch and Sasha felt it, and of course Yassen saw it.

'Oh, I see, you brought some of Alexander's friends- someone he trusts, someone he thinks will lead to his… release' Alex's mind went into imagining everyway this unknown plan of K-unit and Yassen's had suddenly doomed he and Ben. He imagined that Snake had been captured, that Sasha had found out that Yassen was stalling, that Alex was on more edge than usual. The fear was quickly setting in, Sasha knew what Yassen had tried, and no doubt if they'd captured Snake then they no longer needed Ben, Sasha had a new hostage he trusted Alex knew.

'Unfortunately, Alexander won't be leaving with you tonight- something has suddenly come up' Alex knew that something was Ben's death, he knew that whatever had happened had caused Ben's death. Panic mixed with his fear, he felt a white-stress run over his face, he had to save Ben.

'Sir, I apologise for whatever has happened, you know I won't go against you. Please don't hurt Ben' He knew how desperate he'd made his voice sound, and he added the effect through his eyes, blown wide and pleading with Sasha. Alex didn't have a plan, nothing at all, and with K-unit and Yassen here he was worried that anything he'd do would put their own plan in danger. But he needed to protect Ben, if Sasha could understand that he had had nothing to do with what was or had happened, maybe Sasha would spare Ben.

Sasha growled down at him, his eyes fixed on Alex- but clearly, he was looking around them. Alex figured out pretty quickly why, he didn't want his other normal guests knowing what was going on, and when Alex had blatantly- borderline begged for Ben's life, Sasha was instantly on high alert, worried his guests had heard.

Alex thought Sasha would snap then and there, the murderous expression on his face and how his eyes whipped through the guests, however, he was surprised when the hands on his shoulders dug into his skin before he was pushed towards one of the doorways that lead out of the room. And promptly to more private place.

He couldn't turn with the increased pressure on his shoulders, but he was certain Yassen would be following- he imagined the man would be beating himself and K-unit's plan up if he didn't follow Alex and Sasha. He didn't have much time to think further when they made it to the hallway before Sasha pushed Alex into another room- only this time he didn't follow.

From the forced of the push and with the sudden disappearance of the pressure on his shoulders, Alex tripped into the room, landing on his uncovered knees and only managing to chance a small view of Sasha's enraged expression before the door was shut and effectively locked.

Confusion filled him as he crawled back to his feet, the room was pitch black- and based on what he'd seen before the door was closed, it was nothing more than a linen closet. It was large for a linen closet, but small enough that Alex was certain he wasn't sharing the space with anyone else.

Stinging on his knees had him blindly reaching down and lightly placing a finger on one of his knees, no blood as he felt- but there was definitely some sort of friction burn on both knees. A minor injury, but damn was it burning. He shifted his shoulders uncomfortably and double blindly checked his brand before turning to look at the door.

Sasha had locked it, though he could hear a faint struggle outside in the hallway as well as Sasha's voice further away. Whatever was going on, if he didn't get out, he was either going to ruin K-unit and Yassen's plan or get left behind. The last one would certainly end with his death in the near future, no matter if Sasha kept him alive till the end of the month like he had planned or if he just killed him now.

* * *

'You keep pointing that gun at me and blabbering on about how much you've been wanting to kill me, I'm beginning to doubt your commitment' Ben muttered, sure he was still unrestrained and there was in fact Ninio's gun casually being pointed at him, but it had been nearly an hour of nothing but silence or Ninio complaining that he hadn't been allowed to kill him yet. The situation had grown old within the first half-hour.

'Trust me, it won't be long' Ben felt the groan in his throat, trust him, the very guard that was hoping to kill him, the man clearly didn't understand irony. Though his words did concern him, Ninio seemed to strongly believe that Ben would be dead by the end of the night. He spoke of killing him as if it was planned down to the minute, something that didn't seem right.

Sasha's rules for Alex weren't terrible, Alex wasn't being forced to kill someone- let alone ever hurt anyone. He couldn't see why the teen-spy wouldn't be able to manage, surely his issues with authority could be put aside for the night.

Ben sat in silent thought for another roughly ten minutes before it was broken by Sasha's voice coming through on the walkie.

'Start slowly Ninio, turns out someone broke the rules for Alexander' A wicked smile graced Ninio's lips, the safety on the gun was flicked off before Ninio spoke through the walkie.

'Of course, sir' He raised the gun again and carefully aimed at Ben, and while Ben was unrestrained, he knew even with himself 'free' and with mildly painful wounds he wouldn't be able to dodge the bullet.

'Oh, and Ninio' Ninio gave out a silent groan, the annoyance was evident on his face enough though for Ben to read him.

'Expect company, I believe Yassen brought friends' Ninio accepted the advice, however, turned away from Ben once the walkie was off and went towards the door. Ben heard him exchange a few words with the single guard outside the cell and let his mind wonder over Sasha's words.

Yassen, who he only knew one was Yassen Gregorovich- who was dead. Killed, and yet just as Alex had told him, the assassin was alive and coming for Alex. What an odd turn of events. Though his concern became apparent when he went over Sasha's words once more. 'Yassen brought friends' Someone, potentially a team, was here with Yassen to rescue Alex. He briefly wondered who could ever get the assassin to willingly work with other people as more than a job, and of course, it was Alex who could do just that.

'Any preferences?' The voice rang through and Ben looked up to meet Ninio's cold eyes, the man crouching close to him, his gun in hand to pointing casually to his limbs.

'Right arm?' He posed, Ben didn't want another wound nearest to his brand and be shooting an arm and not a leg he still had a chance to run. His right arm was his best hope. Ninio considered his response, clearly a little surprised the man would even offer a suggestion before climbing in his feet again and looking down at Ben.

'I mean not like you'll get the chance, but won't that make writing a little difficult- don't like I've ever had anyone suggest their right arm' Ninio mindlessly checked his gun as he spoke before lining up his shot with Ben's right arm- aiming at just below his shoulder.

'Ambidextrous, comes in handy I guess' He responded, readying himself for the bullet that would soon be lodged in his arm or hit the wall after going right through him, the later would probably be what Ninio was hoping to do, it would after all cause more blood loss. Ninio hummed at his response, before the shot rang loudly through the cell, Ben's cry not long after.

'How about your left legs next?' suggested Ninio as he watched Ben's body shake at the first shot, one that had travelled straight through the man's right bicep and was now bleeding profusely. Ben watched the wound for a second before going to cover it with his left hand. Ninio quickly objected.

'None of that Daniels, unless you want me to shot your right wrist and your chest at the same time' With the new threat Ben reluctantly lowered his hand, his right arm falling back to his side while his left screamed in pain. Only then did Ben notice his increased and unsteady breathing.

'So next preference?' Ben couldn't respond, the illusion that he'd be fine was quickly fading and the pain was taking up every bit of his focus. Ninio seemed upset with his lack of response, but he could care less, when he got out of here- he'd be hospitalising Ninio if he got his way.


	15. Chapter 15

**Built for Espionage**: Chapter Fifteen

'We're moving in' Ordered Wolf, he and Eagle had been awaiting the signal from either Snake or Yassen, and that signal had come from both nearly simultaneously from the two after about fifty minutes in Sasha Makedonsky's house. Both men moved, armed each with a semi-automatic pistol, a hand knife to the thigh and protective equipment. Eagle also carried a light-weight med-kit for any immediate patching up as Snake wasn't able to take one in with him.

'This feels horrible' Eagle muttered as they left the typical black suv that Eagle had sworn made them the 'bad guys' and moved in covert towards the house.

'What's wrong Eagle?' Wolf's tone wasn't compassionate or kind in anyway, it was the tone he used when he was annoyed and focused on something other than your problems.

'We're normally a team of four, but we're a team of three and an assassin, and right now you and I are a team of two. I'm just so used to doing SAS training and missions with support- this is my first K-unit only mission' While Fox was the youngest of their team, Eagle was the most inexperienced, and Wolf took a moment to meet Eagle's eyes before he spoke as they approached the house.

'We're going to be fine, this Sasha guy isn't expecting a massive attack, he's got a few hired guards and a creepy house Kolade, we'll get Ben and Cub back, then grab Dave and maybe Yassen and book it' Wolf wasn't leader because he was the strongest, or the meanest- though many would argue. No, he was leader because he was a natural leader, someone that could plan and play to every one of his team members strengths and succeed.

Eagle gave Wolf a thoughtful look, using their real names was band in the field, but Wolf had used his name, and Fox's and Snakes because he knew it would reassure Eagle of the situation. It wasn't a standard mission; this was a private mission self-assigned to save their teammates.

'Thanks Ashley' He smirked at the glare he received, poor guy, with a name so clearly not Wolf.

* * *

Yassen sent his alert to K-unit as he made it in time to watch Sasha close and lock a door in the hallway, he quickly noticed Alex's absence and got his conclusion.

'Boy's do keep Yassen entertained while I dismiss my guests' Sasha ordered, waiters who had been standing at the doorway into the sitting room moved to grab Yassen, and he sudden was surrounded by hired guards- nowhere near his level, how he wished K-unit were here, they could handle the amateurs, he wanted to get Alex and get out.

He listened as Sasha told his guests that his current ward Alexander had fallen ill and that he'd be ending the evening early, Sasha then shooed his guest out the front door, completely avoiding the hallway where not only he'd locked his 'ill' ward in a room but where Yassen was easily taking down the four guards attacking him.

As Sasha walked some guests out the front door, Yassen took his chance. Without a thought he wiped the four guards out, knocking three unconscious and snapping the neck of the fourth who was more trouble than he was worth. Then he dashed to where Sasha he locked the door and listened before talking.

'Alex I'm kicking the door in, stand as far away as you can' As much as he trusted little Alex's own abilities to get out of the locked room, he didn't have time to waste and neither did the K-unit who he was waiting for. The plan hadn't gone quite to their every step, but he was about to get Alex and that was honestly his only plan.

He heard a confirmation from Alex before taking another second and kicking the door twice before it fell in on itself. Another second and finally he had Alex in his sights again, the boy was still in the annoying outfit that Yassen assumed Sasha forced him into, however, as Alex left the closet, he was removing the vest and throwing it to the side.

'Thanks, lets get to Ben and get out of here' Breathless for some reason Alex's words came out quiet and he wondered if he had been hurt since Sasha had taken the boy out of his sight not five minutes ago.

'No, your unit are going for Ben, we're getting out of here' Yassen moved over to Alex, awaiting the moment when he knew the boy would fight against the plan- or more, fight against him. Yassen was certain that if it had been Wolf who had to get the teen out of here he would've gone quietly.

'What no! Ben's a hostage right now, Sasha's going to have him killed' argued Alex, Yassen quickly considered whether he could risk knocking Alex unconscious to get him out of here or if he should just force the boy out. One would be much easier than the other, but he also didn't want to worsen an injury his there was one to the boy's head.

'Do you ever get tired of detesting me Alex?' He sighed, he knew the pain he was in for before he even had a solid plan with K-unit, Alex wasn't going to ever go quietly and suddenly he knew that even if Wolf was here the boy would protest.

'Do you never get tired of giving me reasons for that Yassen' Footsteps coming towards them instantly gained Yassen's attention, acting in a second he had Alex hidden behind him and his gun out.

'Shit Yassen, don't shoot' Cried out a familiar voice, Eagle if he was correct, which he always was. The K-unit member rounded the corner and following came Wolf, both men came to a stop, clearly Wolf still had his doubts about him. Smart man.

'Eagle, Wolf!' Called Alex, the boy moving swiftly from behind him and coming to stand just barely in front of him. The house had grown oddly quiet since Sasha had dismissed the guests and Yassen found himself doubting the safety the quiet was promising. This was Sasha Makedonsky's house, the man wouldn't abandon it, and based on his hold over Alex, Yassen couldn't imagine the man would leave without a fight.

'Cub you alright?' Cried Eagle, the SAS solider already choosing to bypass the risk of getting close to Yassen and made towards Alex, everyone's eyes were checking the boy for injuries, and yet all they could find was a friction burn on the fourteen year old's knees and an 'X' cross cut on his cheek. Yassen knew Sasha was a sadist, surely Alex, a young boy, would have more injuries.

'Yeah I'm fine, but we need to get to Ben' Alex's insistence to find Ben was growing annoying rather quickly and Yassen needed an out, he met Wolf's eyes. They exchanged a single look before Wolf was nodding to him, continue with the plan, they could handle Sasha and finding Ben, Yassen was to get Alex out.

Sasha wasn't an advanced fighter or anyone to fear in a fight, Yassen knew for a fact that the man was sloppy with his operations and this one was no different. K-unit of SAS could handle the man.

'Cub go with Yassen, Snake's getting Ben and we'll go help out, we'll see you soon' Wolf elbowed Eagle, the other nodded, said bye to Alex and the two K-unit members were disappearing down a doorway down to where Yassen knew Alex and Ben had been being held. Something felt off still, it was quiet and the house was empty.

'Let's go Alex' He reached behind him and pulled out a second gun as he moved to escort Alex out of the house, pausing only to push the gun into Alex's hands. The boy refused to move and only met his eyes as he now held a semi-automatic pistol, standard weapons for the British military, in other words rather normal and low-key for an assassin like Yassen.

'You're giving me a gun?'

'Yes, now move' Alex now glared up at him, it nearly made Yassen second-guess himself.

'Not until I see Ben'

'For-gods-sake Alex, your unit is rescuing their missing agent, I'm to get you out of here before we have Sasha breathing down our necks, now move Rider' He adopted a firm voice, his own glare pointed at the boy before him. Why was Alex making this such a slow and painstaking process?

* * *

Ten minutes searching the so-named 'Basement' level of Sasha Makedonsky's house before something really bothered Snake. The lack of guards, the lack of any other person in a countless route of hallways and empty rooms/cells. Yassen had mentioned the fact that Makedonsky was only working with a small team of hired men right now, but there was small and then there was uselessly small.

Eight men, an estimate of eight men were working for Makedonsky. Four as waiters upstairs, two were guards outside the house doing a shit job of a patrol, that meant two were down here with him. But there was nobody here.

Another corridor, zero people, guards or prisoners or Ben.

And another corridor, zero people, guards or prisoners or Ben.

And again corridor, zero people, guards or prisoners or Ben.

Shit.

He ran down another corridor, and turned expecting no-one again. Wrong. However, he shouldn't've gotten so impatient because now the guard had seen him and he'd seen them. The guard had been casually leaning against the wall beside a door, one Snake was willing to bet held Ben.

The guard called out, his voice clearly aimed at someone behind the door, before Snake ran at the man and sent a roundhouse kick straight into his side. The man was winded for a second, long enough for Snake to kick his legs out from under him and the man went down to the ground, hitting his head and being effectively knock-unconscious before the door of the cell even opened.

He may be K-unit's medic, but damn if that didn't mean he was just as good as them.

His victory was cut short as the door was pulled open and revealed the last guard that was expected to be down here. Only issue, this guard was already warned, armed and aiming at him. Snake felt a whisper of a swear release as he watched the man.

'Let me guess, you're Yassen's friend' The man posed, the smirk on his lips growing as he spoke. God if Snake hadn't seen someone this arrogant before. He didn't answer the man, like hell would he boost this pricks ego, and apparently his silence pissed the man off more than any witty response would have.

'Fine, I haven't got order to kill you, but I don't think the boss'll mind if I take out some garbage' All the years of ignoring Eagle's horribly cliché lines that he'd picked up from tv or movies was suddenly coming to mind. All that practice to deal with a guy like this, inflated ego, and as arrogant as was humanly possible. He gave out an exhausted sigh.

Snakes interest peeked when he saw a flash of movement behind the guard and before he could even figure out if he was supposed to warn the guard or not, Fox had swung a chair and it quickly knocked the man to the ground. Snake's surprise was short lived as he acted to gave a swift kick to the guard as he was trying to get back up. The guard landed on the ground, as unconscious as the other guard he'd knocked out before.

Snake looked up from the guard and relief filled him as he saw Fox.

'Oh, my god, Ben are you okay' He quickly moved to his friend and teammate's side, sliding an arm under his left arm but keeping a small gap between them.

'Oh yeah, you know, gunshot wound here, brand there, I'm not dead yet' Ben joked and Snake quickly checked over the man's still bleeding wound in his right bicep.

'How long ago was this?'

'Give or take a few minutes'

'Shit Ben, okay we've got to get you out of here, you can walk without too much pain, right?' Ben nodded at his question and as fast as they could, he and Ben were walking through the halls towards the stairs, one arm loosely supporting Ben as they walked.


	16. Chapter 16

**Built for Espionage**: Chapter Sixteen

Sasha Makedonsky was many things, sadistic, a paedophile, an assassin, and in each of those attributes he was just as resourceful as he was mentally unwell. And so, much like in all of his houses, he had a plan D. For detonate. Often there were distractions that allowed him to escape police custody, normally though they encountered him in warehouses full of people and drugs, two things that made perfect distractions.

However, when he was in the safety of his most recent house, there often wasn't such a mix. That'd where plan D came into play.

He stood relaxed, but angry in his front yard. This house, while in London- somewhere he didn't take much liking to, had been one of his favourites, it had lovely accents throughout the house that showed the traditional design of the house, and yet held all the modern necessaries he desired. It would be a pity to get rid of it.

Not just yet though. If he could still get his hands on Alexander, he'd enjoyment in plan D would be increased, because within the month he could also have a new, very large bounty for Alexander Rider's death. And as he thought this he watched in hope as the front door was cautiously opened, Yassen knew he was out here waiting for his prize.

'Dear Yassen, do come out, I'm awaiting my Alexander'

* * *

Wolf and Eagle stormed down the stairs into the basement level and had only managed less than five minutes of looking before Fox and Snake came into view. Relief washed over them as they approached the two, Ben was alive.

'Fox you're okay?' Wolf exclaimed, Eagle already moving to Fox's right side as Snake was already helping their teammate on his left side.

'He's fine Wolf, Eagle don't touch his arm, sorry he's been shot-few minutes ago to. I need to get him out of here and patched up before it leaves any permanent damage' Snake informed them, Wolf nodding as he looked over at Fox's right bicep, which was slowly bleeding through a makeshift cover.

'Any guys down here?'

'Two, both about two hallways down- unconscious last we saw of them' Wolf nodded, they needed to get those men while they could- as much as they were just hired-muscle, if they had their way maybe one of them knew enough about Sasha and his dealings to assist in a future bust.

'We'll grab them, can you two make it out of here?'

'We'll be good Wolf, don't worry' assured Ben, though his voice was faint and each of his teammates wondered just hope much blood the man had lost. Snake rushed Ben past them, and they walked another two hallways down before they spotted two men laying on the ground, clearly unconscious.

'You grab the doorman, I'll grab hallway monitor' bargained Eagle, it was obvious that the 'doorman' was heavier compared to the 'hallway monitor', but Wolf wasn't going to argue- especially because he wanted to get out of here and back to both Cub and Fox.

* * *

'Dear Yassen, do come out, I'm awaiting my Alexander' Alex heard Sasha call from the front of the house as he stood behind Yassen, who was warily watching the other assassin. He saw Yassen's hesitation, they couldn't walk straight out there and walk blindly into a fight- which he honestly thought they'd win no matter, but Yassen wasn't often one to rush into things.

'We could just wait till Wolf and K-unit get up here, then make a break for it' He suggested, not because he was willing to avoid a fight, but because that way he could know for certain that Ben was okay- that the man hadn't been killed because of his indirect actions. Yassen moved back from the door and raised an eyebrow at him.

'I'm not saying I want to wait, but I need to make sure Ben's okay- and clearly you don't want to face Sasha right this minute' He concluded, effectively getting Yassen off his case. Alex silently moved towards one of the doorways windows that looked out into the yard, hoping to catch a glance of Sasha- though Yassen quickly pulled him back and away from the windows.

'Don't be stupid, Sasha'll prefer to get you alive, but if it proves to be too difficult- he'll be more then happy to kill you'

'Sasha's waiting outside?' a new voice had Alex whipping around in he was quickly at the side of Ben. Snake's inquiry produced a nod from Yassen who now stood with his arms crossed and his body planted in front of the door.

'On a scale of one to Australia, how dangerous are we talking?' Ben posed; Alex quickly shot him a confused look before catching Snake's eyes.

'He's lost a bit of blood, but nothing too severe' Snake answered Alex's question before Yassen took to answering Ben's.

'Severe enough, Sasha's armed- nothing special standard assault rifle, but that's still a bigger and better gun then what we have, and he's more than willing to kill us- Alex might be the only exception.' Yassen motioned towards their guns, and for once Alex wasn't the one unarmed in the group- he still lightly held onto his semi-automatic, Ben didn't hold any sort of weapon, the man was clearly fading in and out right now and wouldn't be much help with one anyway.

'Why don't we just take the back door, we can circle round and get the car just as easily' Suggested Snake

'Sasha won't fall for that, he's been waiting for us- for me and he's not going to just let us slip past him even if we manage to get out the back door he'll know' Both Snake and Yassen looked at him, an interest or question behind their eyes.

'He knew when you, Snake, made it into his basement- instantly he locked me in a closet, set the guards on Yassen and dismissed the guests. There's an alert at least on the basement, what's to say there's not one on the back door, or front door' Alex continued, he'd wondered how the man knew and it hadn't until now occurred to him that there were simple alerts on the doors.

'Then we use that against him, Alex and I'll take the back door- get the man other to us, Yassen you get Ben to the car, bring it round and by then I'm sure Wolf, Eagle, Alex and I'll be ready to hope in' A makeshift plan, one that separated them but temporarily, but fooled Sasha and was so basic that Sasha might just fall for it. Alex didn't mind the plan; he could clearly see though with the expression on Yassen's face that the assassin disagreed.

'Add us in' called Eagle, Alex turned to see both Eagle and Wolf approach with a guard thrown over their shoulder, though as they came to stand in the entrance hallway Wolf and Eagle dropped the dead-weight and ignored the unconscious guards.

'I'm with Cub and Snake, Eagle you carry Ben so Yassen can be watchout- you're still on our side right Yassen?' It was a painfully asked question from Wolf, and Alex found he hadn't been surprised when it was asked. This was Yassen they were talking about, the assassin who ran solo and was… he didn't want to say heartless- but willing to kill (as an assassin should be).

Alex found Yassen watching him when he looked up to the assassin, clearly the man's mind was turning. But with such a thought-inducing expression pointed at Alex, he wasn't sure the centre of this man's attention was where he wanted to be.

'I'll go with Alex, we'll draw Sasha away and meet you at the front' Yassen finally announced, catching everyone's attention, Wolf growled softly before speaking.

'Cub, you and I'll go around the back, you're not separating Cub from K-unit' Alex knew that the considering expression on Yassen's face was purely for show- Yassen would give in to Wolf's 'compromise' but he was planning something. Though as much as Alex tried, he could care less- Yassen wasn't going to hurt him, or throw him to SCORPIA, so honestly what's the worst that could happen if Yassen did get him away from K-unit. The man had clearly already worked hard enough to work with K-unit to rescue he and Ben, the assassin- as strange as it sounds, wasn't going to put him in harms way.

Not two minutes later, Yassen and Wolf walked out the back door, Wolf silently signalled to Alex when Sasha rounded the corner, and Alex shouted to Eagle, Ben and Snake to go. Alex then stepped out the door and joined Wolf and Yassen as they stood watching Sasha casually approach till the man stopped not three metre's away. Wolf and Yassen had stepped out with their guns armed and ready, but it was decided that Alex would hide his, tucked into his formal shorts at his back, and keep it there unless he needed it.

Wolf and Yassen were taking this whole 'save Cub thing too far' he agreed.

'Well I must assume that's one of your friends Yassen, K-unit's very own leader Wolf if I'm not wrong, aren't you the ones who lost my darling Alexander in the first place?' Sasha gave out a laugh at his words, Wolf tensed beside Alex at the words. Alex knew he wasn't wrong, but Sasha was a little wrong- it hadn't been K-unit's fault he hadn't stayed hidden and had instead thrown himself into the fight. It was him.

'Your wrong Sasha, I knew someone was coming to get me and honestly your men were just so~ bad at their job, I decided to make it easy for them' He knew the guards were nothing but hired muscle, but he hoped his words still angered Sasha enough for the man to regret his words to Wolf.

'Alexander, remember where you stand' hissed Sasha, Alex knew without looking that both Wolf and Yassen were smirking at him, more than happy to annoy the man just as much as Alex was, though something told him Yassen would never be on Alex's level of annoying your captors until they make a mistake. Still Sasha's comment unsettled Alex, while the man held no power over him, he certainly acted like it.

'Let's end the chit-chat boys, places to be' muttered Wolf, keeping his volume low as to not alert Sasha to their makeshift escape plan. Alex nodded at the man's words and moved forward from the odd line formation Wolf, Yassen and he had been forming.

'Sorry to cut this short Sasha, we're leaving' Alex called to Sasha, and Yassen quickly understood the que and fired twice at Sasha. One shot glazing across the knuckles of his hand that had been holding the assault rifle, causing it to fall to the ground as Sasha brough his hand close to his chest. While the next shot cut clean through Sasha's left knee, Sasha cried out as the later shot hit him and stumbled where he stood.

'Wolf move' Yassen's call had the man running around and past Sasha, coming quickly to kick the man's right knee and effectively getting Sasha to collapse to the ground in pain. Now kneeling and unarmed Alex relaxed, his shoulders were shift and he hadn't even realised he'd be on high alert around the weakened target.

An evening breeze rushed past them and Alex noted that finally the moon was showing its self, the darkened yard was immediately lit with a soft white moon light. The peacefulness of the evening was quickly concluded as Alex saw the glint of metal in Sasha's hand.

Before either he or Yassen could react, Sasha turned and gleefully swiped at Wolf- who stood directly behind him, with the blade. Alex jumped into action, aiming his gun to focused on Sasha, his gun was trained on the man who had keep he and Ben captive for nearly a week, he had branded them, hurt them, shot Ben and repeatedly showed off the power he held over Alex. And yet it took him a full twenty seconds of aiming at the man who had just cut Wolf before he heard a shot ring out. S

Shock filled him, he hadn't wanted to shoot the man- he wasn't sure why and what had come over him, but he didn't want to pull the trigger. He couldn't.

'Stand down little Alex, I got him' Yassen's voice was strong and commanding and Alex snapped his eyes from the now bleeding shoulder of Sasha and to the icy blue eyes staring him down. Alex hadn't shot, he hadn't pulled the trigger- Yassen had. He gave out a sigh of relief.

'You didn't kill him' It wasn't a question, Alex knew where the shot had hit Sasha, the man's teres major- his upper chest nearest to his collarbone. It would bleed like hell and was more than painful enough for Sasha to be unconscious by now, but it hadn't killed the man instantly. Something Alex was shocked Yassen had done, he wondered why the assassin didn't just kill the man.

'You didn't take the shot; we'll be talking about this' Yassen warning of a future conversation was more than enough to cause goose-bumps up his back, great he could only imagine the sort of lectures an assassin gave when you decided not to kill someone.


	17. Chapter 17

**Built for Espionage**: Chapter Seventeen

MI6 unfortunately detained K-unit, Alex and Sasha Makedonsky, just as quickly admitting Ben, Alex and Sasha into St. Dominic's Hospital. Though Wolf was also briefly with them, only to get checked and bandaged before being escorted with Snake and Eagle to the main office of Alan Blunt. Or at least, it had formerly been the office of Alan Blunt.

Instead Wolf, Snake and Eagle walking into an office where a single older woman sat, beside her walking the woman through a folder was Ms Jones. But no Blunt.

'Ms Jones?' inquired Snake, the man having finally decided to address the confusing situation before them. As much as their most recent 'mission' hadn't quite been approved of nor funded by MI6, they had still been re-claimed by MI6 and the SAS. And that still meant they were expected to debrief with an acting human resources manager- or often as MI6 did, whoever they felt like throwing you to.

'Yes K-unit good to see you made it, I'll let Ms Matthews do the demounting' Ms Jones pointed to four images in the folders before taking a few steps away from the desk until she was standing by the walk. Ms Matthews invited the three K-unit soldiers to sit before she began.

'Now then, I'm Myra Matthews, I'm MI6's human resources manager- and currently the temporary head of MI6 right now. As far as I've been told by Ms Jones, two of your former-teammates and active MI6 agents are still in the St. Dominic's as well as the man you all decided to hunt down and capture. Give me a rough game-play of what happened in the last two weeks' Ms Matthews had a firm voice, but her expression and tone of voice had the men instantly preferring her over a debriefing/demounting with Blunt.

Wolf gave an informing document of their last two weeks, from being assigned Cub's case to the safe house, kidnapping of both Alex and Fox, and further they mission to get their teammates back. Ms Matthews only interrupted once.

'You three alone took the Makedonsky house?'

'Yes'

'Very well'

It had been decided as soon as Yassen had escorted Alex and Wolf to the car that Yassen wouldn't be included, that the assassin would disappear and MI6 could continue to believe the man dead. And so, their retelling of their mission had no mention of the assassin at all.

Wolf wasn't sure if he was protecting the assassin or if he was protecting his team, he'd always insist it had been to protect K-unit though. And when Eagle, Fox and Snake had heard of Alex, Yassen and Wolf's plan, they of course went along.

* * *

When Alex pealed opened his eyes only to find himself in an oddly quiet and dark room, it all too quickly brought back memories of the dark cell that had held he and Ben. Instantly he was on high alert, he remembered escaping, Yassen and Wolf at his side as they took down Sasha. It didn't make sense for him to have returned here, unless he had been recaptured.

Only as he regained his breath and actually looked around the room did he notice a few clear differences between his cell and this room. This room was clearly in a hospital, a cheaply small tv hanging from a wall, a swing-around curtain that could be used to close off his area of the two-person room. And that was another thing, there was someone else in the room- their bed maybe a metre from his own bed. Another patient.

Alex's hand shifted under the soft knitted blanket over him, it brushed a small remote and he recognised its function as he brought it out from under the blankets. It was his bed's controls as well as a nurse call button, something he wanted to press. He knew he was more than likely at St. Dominic's Hospital, but there was still the reassurance it would provide to find out if he was really here or if he was somewhere else.

He placed the remote on his bedside table and pushed back his covers, a mild pain exploded at his side from his movements that left him frozen before he cautiously lifted the light blue cotton shirt he had been changed into. There crossing around his chest and stomach were a layer of bandages, he felt a lumped patch over where he was certain was his brand and barely spared a glance at the athletic medical tape over his bullet wound before letting his shirt drop again.

'How're you feeling Cub?' A soft and whispered voice spoke from the door into his room, Alex was thankful that he'd already dropped his shirt and looked up to see Snake walking into the room, casting a cautious glance at the other person who Alex assumed was still asleep.

'A little pain honestly, nothing unbearable though' He gave out a quiet cough as his voice was shaky and made it difficult to talk, just based on that he'd been here at least over ten hours. Snake made it to his bed and was taking a seat in a shitty plastic chair beside his bed before he spoke again.

'Yeah, the doctors were worried that the pain meds may have been contributing to a medically induced coma if they keep them at the levels, Ms Jones suggested that they lower them before something went wrong'

'Has Jones been here?' Snake chuckled at his question, Alex wondered why before he realised that he was talking to the medic of K-unit, the man was far more concerned about his most recent hospital stay than who his visitors were.

'Of course, you focus on that, yeah Ms Jones came by- she actually brought you a 'Get Well Soon' balloon' at Snake's directed point Alex looked over to the corner of his room and spotted the floating balloon, the enthusiastic message written in bubble font and with bright colours. Alex instantly hated it and felt even more embarrassed that it was in his area of the room- there was no mistaking it was for him.

'Hell no is that staying in here, when you leave take it with you' He eagerly advised Snake, the man only raising an eyebrow at his words.

'Want me to drop it into some kids room?' Snake posed, getting up from his chair and walking over to the balloon, grabbing the string before walking back over to Alex's bed and sitting down with it still in hand. The bright balloon casually floated above their heads as they continued.

'No, pop it and throw it in the bin, Blunt probably bugged it' Snake looked surprised before sympathetic, Alex nearly felt like glaring at the man before he realised it wasn't a pity sympathy, it was something else.

'What is it?' He asked, moving to sit up further rather than lay down as he had been when he'd first woken up.

'A few things, I- we all found out about your guardian, I'm sorry she was taken from you- especially when you needed her' The well meaning words strangely didn't anger Alex, it wasn't just someone saying sorry for you loss or a cop-out that he'd gotten when Ian died. No Snake's words were realistically sympathetic and the man seemed to understand that Alex actually needed her here and wasn't poking fun of the fact.

'Thanks Snake, I actually nearly forgot about it when Sasha had me, didn't even remember till he threatened to hurt Ben and admitted to killing her that it all came back' He didn't meet Snake's eyes, he knew the man would be searching him for further clues to understand Alex, but that wasn't what he wanted right now. Snake's sympathy was more than enough, he motioned for Snake to continue his earlier words.

'Cub, Blunt's not in charge anymore. It happened while you were captured and we didn't even know until this afternoon, but apparently a group of rather-powered people have been trying to get rid of him for a while. They finally managed to get him kicked out of office about four days ago- thanks to you' Snake's hopeful, thankful eyes reached Alex and the abused teen spy couldn't help his own hopeful tone as he spoke.

'Really? Blunt's actually gone? Is it permanent? Who's taken over?' Snake's soft chuckle sounded in the room again, it strangely made Alex relax further.

'He's gone for certain; he probably won't be able to get much of any job for a long time- he's never coming back to MI6. And her name is Myra Matthews, she's nice- pretty firm and straight forward, but she's only a temp until they can get someone suited for the job.' Alex's next question was bubbling in his mind, he didn't want to sound selfish- but it MI6 was under new management, maybe he could get out, he gave a sigh and met Snake's eyes.

'What about me?'

* * *

It was two in the morning before Alex found someone else coming to visit him, Snake had left not an hour ago and Alex was nearly concerned as to why he couldn't get back to sleep. However, as his new guest came into the room, silent and without even Alex noticing- he was kinda glad he hadn't missed this.

'Little Alex' The voice was as strong and tone-flat as Alex remembered. He rolled over to his side, turning to face the assassin before he spoke again.

'Hey Yassen' he mumbled, shifting his body just a bit more to advice cause any strain on his brand. The assassin's lips twitched in what Alex was sure was annoyance, how he'd gone from on-edge to casual and chill around an assassin even he didn't know, but he was certain it miffed the man.

'I believe you did nearly everything I told you not to do.' Really, the man was taking this approach. Alex wondered if Yassen understood what it meant to be a teenager- or even a kid, they often did the exact opposite of what you tell them to do. He restrained himself from laughing at the words before he answered Yassen.

'Did you really think I'd listen' He quipped, a grin making its way onto his lips and he saw as Yassen's formerly tense shoulders relaxed the tiniest bit, enough for him to just make it out.

'I'd hoped you wouldn't put yourself in amateur danger'

'Proved you wrong didn't I' He didn't hold back his quiet laugh this time, Yassen could be the international assassin, wanted and feared as much as he wanted, but it wouldn't work against Alex- especially not when he was tired and recovering from his most recent kidnapping.

'No one bothered me this much when I was dead' Alex felt the man wanted to directly blame him for his death, but instead Alex caught the split-second smile that graced the assassin's face. This man before him now, he was the one his dad had become friends with, not the cold and heartless assassin- but the relaxed and strangely reassuring assassin.

'If you stick around you can watch me raise more hell?' He suggested, already knowing that the assassin would be out of the country by tomorrow night at latest. However, Alex couldn't stop the strange comparison between who he imagined had been his dad and his dad's friend, he was sure he wasn't placing Yassen 'International Assassin' as his father figure, but the man easily fit the weird distant uncle position. Maybe he should tell him that.

'Will you be continuing your work for MI6 little Alex' Subject change, and Alex was once again focused on the wrong part of Yassen's question.

'Why do you call me little Alex' Yassen raised an eyebrow at his question, clearly wondering if Alex was avoiding his own question or this was just a question Alex needed answered.

'You're fourteen Alex, that is a child and you are therefore a child, you are little' Alex raised an eyebrow this time, something about that answer seemed like a cop-out.

'I hope to one day meet Alex, not little you, but older you, when you have left this life behind and live a normal life as your father wold have wanted' Alex didn't show his shock at the honestly of Yassen's words, the man really was his weird distant uncle.

'MI6 have a new director; she doesn't want me working for them- at least not unless I'm of age and willing. I'm just Alex again' Yassen hummed at his answer before catching Alex's eyes again.

'And what of your new guardian?' Alex felt like he'd been punched in the stomach, which right now would be especially pain-inducing. Because he hadn't thought of a new guardian, but Yassen was right. His parents were dead, Ian was dead and now so was Jack. He didn't have any relatives alive, and no one he could even imagine asking. Tom's parents were out of the picture, even though he'd known them since he was a toddler.

'Alex it's okay, if they can't fine you a guardian you know the guys and I are more than happy to help' Alex and Yassen turned to spy Ben who was adjusting his bed and turning to face them, a compassionate expression on his face. Yassen didn't look surprised by Ben's sudden voice, but Alex hadn't known the MI6 agent had been the very patient who he was sharing a room with.

'Ben are you okay?' He asked, disregarding the suggestion from Ben- it seemed to good to be true if he got to live with someone he knew and now trusted, he imagined MI6 would throw him into the arms of any legal adult. But then again maybe there was hope, MI6 was under new management after all.

'Fine Cub, don't worry about me. But I was being serious, it's not like we haven't had to live with a kid before- Eagle was a pain, but we still keep him around' It was a very serious matter, one that Ben knew was scaring Alex, and the man was already verbally supporting him. God Ben would be an overprotective parent if he was ever one. Alex choose to give a soft laugh at the poke to Eagle and smile in appreciation to Fox.

'I should be going, little Alex- do stay out of my world for just a bit longer will you' Yassen had since they'd met always been warning Alex of the world of espionage, and now that MI6 wasn't blackmailing him into a life of being a spy, maybe just maybe he wouldn't ever go back into that world.

But then again, his father, uncle, godfather and who knows else had thrived in that world, maybe he was built for espionage.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So that's the ending of the official story, but I do have four epilogues written that will each take place after this chapter. Epilogue one takes place a year after chapter seventeen (this chapter – the ending), then epilogue two takes place eight months after chapter seventeen (this chapter – the ending) the four are kinda in reverse order but I'll try to make it clear that it's not eg, eight months after epilogue one, but actually four months before epilogue one. Don't worry too much, it's not like the order is super important, the epilogues are more or less just glimpses into Alex's life after this.


	18. Epilogue 1

**Built for Espionage**: Epilogue One

One Year Later

'Is this a normal Monday for you?' Tom jumped to Alex's side in a second, already asking the question as they observed the scene before them. The two boys, along with every student in their year had been pulled from class and told they were attending a 'special class' for the rest of the day. Now they all sat on the ground of their school gymnasium watching a group of four men bicker like the children they were trying to teach.

'No. The SAS usually try to ruin my life on Tuesdays' Tom took his eyes off the scene and turned to Alex with a raised eyebrow.

'Is that sarcasm?' Whispered Tom as they saw their teacher, try to hush the students that were now talking being as apparently whatever was meant to happen was delayed.

'Yes, idiot' Alex gave a deep sigh.

'Okay kids quiet down, we've got some visitors' Finally it seemed that the four men were ready for them and so Alex's teacher gave them centre stage (though they weren't standing up on the stage).

'Everyone, I'm Wolf, this is Eagle, Snake and Fox- we're known as K-unit of the SAS and we've been invited here to show you kids some basic self-defence techniques' announced Wolf, the man was casually looking over the year group before him and Alex just knew he was looking for him. Not only had his guardian's unit (and his unit) not told him that they were coming to his school to teach them self-defence, but Alex was certain they also hadn't been invited, more likely that they had offered and his school jumped at the opportunity.

Alex heard as most of the students began to whisper to their friends, Tom would've started as well if it hadn't been for the next words that came out of the girl sitting nearest to Alex and Tom. She had turned around to them, two of her friends watching on as she meet eyes with Alex.

'Pist Alex, isn't that guy on the left your dad?' Oh end his suffering, of course in the last year since he'd returned to school students had been paying him a bit of special attention- it was understandable. He had spent nearly a year dropping in and out of school, only to suddenly get a new guardian and suddenly he wasn't getting sick anymore. There had been a lot of unsavoury rumours going around. So, it made sense that in the only eight times his new guardian had picked him up from school in the last year, of course, some students had seen his new guardian.

'Isn't your dad the year five's history teacher Charlotte' quipped Tom, shooting down the girl and she turned quickly back around to her friends. Tom cast him a glance before looking back to K-unit.

'Though seriously, what's Ben doing here with your old unit'

'Not a clue, though if Eagle had any say its to embarrass me'

Twenty minutes later showed Alex's year group being split into pairs to practice a defensive kick and a way to get out of someone's hold if they were behind you. The pairs were spaced fairly apart, far enough so that you could quietly talk to your partner and the next pair wouldn't be able to hear. Tom stuck closely to Alex, something Alex was sure was more for his own comfort then Tom's.

'Tom imagine you're someone who actually trying to kidnap some kid, you're not going to use this weak grip- please just try or else I'm sure K-unit will be more than happy to show you how to actually do it' There was no venom behind his words, Tom understood how far K-unit were willing to go to embarrass Alex, having been caught up in quite a few of their schemes.

Tom didn't however get a chance to respond because suddenly Wolf's voice was demanding their attention, effectively getting each student pair to look up and watch the man.

'Okay kids let's do another demonstration, you come help me' Wolf's eye met Alex's and the teen held back the groan of internal pain, what was Wolf's plan? Tom sent him a sympathetic well wishes, saying a goodbye to his friend as if he was walking to his friend- which he might just be.

'Name?' Wolf smirked down at him, Alex restrained himself from glaring.

'Alex'

'Alright Alex, now kids if someone tries to grab you-' Wolf went into a brief explanation of a kidnapping situation before turning back to look down at Alex. With a fair warning Wolf grabbed him by his arms from behind, clearly showing to the class what he was doing before he swiped Alex's legs out from under him, Alex would've fallen off balance if it weren't for the fact that Wolf was playing the nice instructor and not the SAS soldier he was.

'Now it's easy for someone as big as me to grab Alex here and do something like that, that easily forces Alex off balance' He spoke to the class before looking down at Alex. Alex wasn't about to be wiped out by his unit, and screw his class thinking he's weird, he'll just say he's done self-defence lessons before. So, when Wolf asked him to improvise how he would react to someone grabbing from behind, and began to do it, well Alex decided to get a tiny bit of playback for the embarrassment and for not telling him they were coming to his school.

He caught Ben's concerned eyes before he wiped Wolf out, their leader lost his footing as Alex whipped back and knocked him easily off his feet. For him it was effortless, for all his classmates watching- he just became the coolest kid in their year. Understandable, he'd just knocked an SAS soldier off his feet in seconds.

However, as he caught Ben's glance again, he knew he was in for it tonight. Ben was a great guardian, but both Alex, Tom and K-unit knew he was strict.

'Worth it' Tom promised him, they were in this together.


	19. Epilogue 2

**Built for Espionage**: Epilogue Two

Eight Months After Chapter Seventeen

When Alex first moved into Ben Daniels' house, he hadn't actually expected anything big or fancy. And he was right in one area, the house wasn't traditional (thankfully) or decorated with overly expensive furniture. But the house was big.

'It's only a three-bedroom, three-bathroom house- but we'll make it work right Alex' Ben had explained the house to him countless times, answering every one of Alex's questions no matter how odd it was.

'Do you have a backyard?'

'Yes'

'Does it have a fence?'

'Certainly does'

'Is there a park nearby your house?'

'About two blocks away there's Bramham Gardens and Gloucester Parks not far either'

'Train station?'

'Earl's Court, it'll be a 9-minute trip to South Kensington, which is the closest station to Brookland' Standard overthinking teen questions Ben could do, it was questions he didn't know the answer to that he feared Alex would ask.

'Any safe bike tracks from your house to Brookland?' What even? Ben gave a sign of defeat.

'Not a clue Cub, sorry' Alex was on his phone in the next second and before Ben could even ask, Alex was flipping his phone around and showing a plotted route from his house to Brookland Comprehensive School, just over a ten minute ride, mostly through streets and only having Alex take one brief ride along a main road.

'That works well'

'Yeah, though I'll probably make a longer route- ten minutes on my bike really isn't long enough'

So, when Alex had moved in, Alex had completely forgotten that he had been told the house at least bigger than the Rider house that Ian had lived in. It was two stories, excluding the large attic which Alex had explored within the first month with Ben. It took less then a week back at school before Tom was visiting, the boy even sleeping over a few times and before Ben knew it he was using the second spare bedroom for whenever K-unit slept over.

It was seven months since Ben and Alex got out of hospital, eight months since the Sasha kidnapping, that Alex and Ben had an unexpected visitor (because each time K-unit or Tom visited, it was no longer a surprise, it was to be expected that someone else would be in Ben's house other then Ben and Alex).

'It's like eleven at night, who visits that late-' Asked Ben, getting up from the couch where he and Alex were watching a movie.

'And without calling' Dropped Alex, the teen knew it at least wasn't Tom- his friend always texted first, even if it was only five minutes before knocking on their door. Alex also felt like crossing K-unit off the list being as the men only ever came over after work, in the afternoon, and had not once dropped by later than even nine.

Suddenly Alex wasn't sure if it was someone safe, what if the few months of freedom were about to end- what if it was someone who planned to kill Ben.

'Don't answer it!' He cried out, jumping up from the couch and ducking into the hallway that led to the front door, the front door that was very open.

'Something you wanted to tell me Alex?' asked Ben as he cautiously stepped away from the door and let their surprise guest into the house.

'He didn't know I was coming Daniels' Alex shot him a thankful but still shocked glance, it was definitely his fault that he was here, but he honestly had no idea that the man would be dropping by for a visit. Ben gave out a sigh and lead Yassen through the hallway and into the kitchen, smiling gently to Alex so that he followed.

'You're being grounded' Yassen announced to Alex as he stood by the counter while Ben grabbed himself a drink. However, at the assassin's words both Ben and Alex sent the man confusion and mildly annoyed expressions.

'For what?' Alex argued not only was Yassen not his guardian, but he was also an assassin and had disappeared since his visit to Ben and Alex in St. Dominic's Hospital. Ben though was starting to look mildly amused, happily ignored in the conversation as he took a drink.

'Not taking the shot' Both froze at his words again, not taking the shot- as in not shooting someone, with a gun. Alex's mind fell to their confrontation of Sasha and how Yassen had, had to take the shot to save Wolf. Only then did he remember the man's promise that they'd be talking about it in the future.

'Seriously? That mission was eight months ago' And he hadn't wanted to shoot Sasha, even if it meant Wolf got a little blood loss, it wasn't something he should do. Yassen seemed to disagree.

'And you've been grounded. For a week. You're welcome.'

'Okay, lets slow down here, Yassen what are you talking about- I'm assuming this is something that happened during the Sasha kidnapping situation?' Ben's objection quickly gained Alex's gratitude, Ben was SAS trained, surely the man would agree that Alex shouldn't be grounded for something that was wrong to do for any normal kid.

Yassen quickly explained what had happened when he, Wolf and Alex had taken the back door. Ben simply listened and clearly understood what Yassen's reasoning was, however, he took a minute before speaking.

'Okay I understand Yassen that the situation heightened your concern for Alex's ability to take care of himself, he it just been he and Sasha and Alex wasn't able to save himself it would have been terrible and quite possibly lead to- a severe injury' Alex knew Ben and Yassen meant his death, and he agreed if Sasha had known that Alex wouldn't go willingly with him, he would have just killed Alex.

'But you were there Yassen, so was Wolf, you were the adults in the situation and therefore- even when the child is highly trained, you were responsible for his safety and you took the right measures shooting Sasha.' Ben continued taking a glance towards the internationally assassin who he was telling what to do now. 'But I'm- we're all trying to let Alex lead a normal life, that means if anything he should be encouraged not to shoot someone, even in that position. He's just fourteen Yassen' Alex heard the suddenly adopted tone before Ben was shooing him back to the lounge room, where he more than likely wouldn't be able to hear them as Yassen and Ben walked back out into the hallway to continue the conversation.

The imagine of two parents discussing came to mind, Ben was his caregiver and guardian, and Yassen was his unofficial weird distant uncle. But the idea of Ben the SAS and MI6 agent, and Yassen an internationally renown assassin, arguing about whether he should be grounded or not was something far too weird.

* * *

The hour that followed was filled just strangely domestic actions, Yassen let go of his plan to ground Alex and decided to watch the movie with them. They'd all joked about the realism of the movie, Alex had served a strange mix of dessert before they finished the movie.

'Up to bed Alex, it's already midnight and I know Tom wants to come over tomorrow' Alex went to blindly follow the orders from Ben, because that's the sort of routine they had started. Ben was his guardian, and maybe he was weird for a teenager, but he liked having a makeshift parent who made sure he brushed his teeth and wasn't in bed too late. He only paused when he saw the faint smirk on Yassen's lips. Smug assassin.

Yet still Alex ignored the man and went upstairs to get ready for bed, who cares if he had changed from a defiant teenager spy to a happy to follow teenager. He finally had an MI6 free life- excluding Ben's part-time work with the new director, he would rather have this life than one he lived in resent and fear for not only his life but Jack's. A life that had gotten her killed.

* * *

'He's changed hasn't he' Posed Ben, the MI6 agent got up from the couch, picking up two of the three bowls as he spoke, motioning for Yassen to grab the third bowl.

'He has, I hope it's for the better' Yassen picked up the bowl and followed Ben through to the kitchen where they both tucked the bowls and cutlery into the dish washer and closed it.

'Same, but I think he is, Alex use to be so difficult for any of us to read- but now, he's so open. Sure he's still a teenager and he's still got secrets, but he's been sharing with me more, you know I check his homework now, that's something I hadn't ever expected in my life' Ben admitted, giving a breathless sigh he met the icy blue eyes of the assassin beside him.

'And as much as I don't think I like that idea of my… son I guess, hanging around with an assassin, I think if you could make sure that world doesn't know. I'd be happy for you to visit Alex, I know he likes having you around' Ben convinced himself as he spoke, yes he wanted Yassen to spend time with Alex, he knew that the man had been friends with Alex's dad, and that Alex was more than likely hoping to hold onto some of the good parts of his last life. Ben only worried for the world Yassen may be reintroducing Alex to fi something went wrong.

'But if something happens, or you even think that someone might know about your favour towards Alex, you tell me- you make sure we know, MI6 is still willing to protect him and maybe this time they could do it right. You make sure no one finds out though, I won't have Alex in that life unless he wants to return- after he's at least eighteen.'

'Agreed Daniels'

* * *

'I thought you forgot about me, that or you decided you were done' Called Alex from where was stuffing a few school books into his school bag. Alex school shirt hung on his door handle, ironed and ready for Monday, which was still two days away, but Alex had decided that he wanted to avoid school prep or homework on Sundays.

'Never' Responded Yassen as he entered the bedroom, one that was bigger than Alex's room in the Chelsea house. It was spacious enough, and yet the teenager had already managed to filled the room everything from posters to school things and sporting gear.

'You and Ben on good terms?' Alex questioned as he turned after zipping up his bag and found the assassin, who was looking absently at his pin board where a few photos and little notes were hanging. A few photos of he and Tom, one with Sabina, and notes that Ben had left him- from old funny warnings that K-unit was coming over for the night, to messages that wished him luck for a test or presentation.

'We are, your guardian has grown rather fond of you very quickly I must say'

'That's Ben, he and Snake were pretty indifferent to me when we first met, but after our mission together- well I guess he had hopes to look out for me'

'He'll do a good job' Yassen reassured Alex, he turned away from the pinboard and looked to the fourteen-year-old before, nearly the spitting imagine of his friend.

'You leaving? Going to use some of those old moves and knock off a few mafia bosses' Inquired Alex and Yassen had to remind himself that this boy had once been in the depths of the criminal world, and yet he still believed Yassen only took out mafia bosses.

'I have moves you've never heard of little Alex' He chuckled as he spoke, the boy was still just that- a boy. Yes, he had trained with SCORPIA and the boy he visited hell; it was purgatory take the boy hadn't even touched. Yassen smiled, Alex could still grow up a normal teenager- even with his experiences, he wasn't too far gone.

'Yeah, because you're basically a senior citizen' Just how old did Alex think he was? He shot a light glare to the boy before Ben was making his way into the room.

'Okay you two, I don't need two children, night Alex' Called Ben as he motioned for Yassen to conclude his visit, and Ben left the room after Alex returned the good night pleasantries.

'I'll visit again little Alex, goodnight' Without hearing a response he left the room, swiftly pulling the door closed behind him as he went. He met Ben with a nod before he returned downstairs and left the house.

Alex Rider's life was as normal as it could be. An ex-SAS and current MI6 agent for a guardian, three SAS family friends, a single strange teenage friend and an assassin for an uncle. As was such in the Rider family.


	20. Epilogue 3

**Built for Espionage**: Epilogue Three

Four Months After Chapter Seventeen

Alex, as much as his school thought he was a kid that constantly got sick, often didn't get sick. And if in the nearly rare cast that he did get sick, it was pretty mild stuff, a small cold, or light fever. Alex hadn't been seriously sick since he was eight years old, when he came down with chickenpox, or varicella as Ian had called it.

So, when four months into living with his new guardian he suddenly woke with pain in his throat and a headache, he instantly pushed it aside, Alex Rider doesn't get sick he told himself.

It worked of course; he had been a spy for a reason. But it only worked two days before Ben picked up on his continuous decline to eat food during dinner and breakfast. Lunch was easy to avoid though, Tom was more than happy to eat his food, though he did always wait to eat it until Alex promised him that he'd eat when he got home. The weekend proved to have broken his plan.

'You haven't eaten since lunch on Friday Alex, what's going on?' Asked Ben, the man had been watching him closely since Thursday and now it was Saturday, Alex shouldn't've been surprised when he started demanding answers.

'I'm fine, just not that hungry recently- maybe it's a teenager thing' It was a running joke in K-unit that if Alex did something odd or teenager-er that'd it blamed understandably on him being fourteen turning fifteen. Ben chuckled at his suggestion before moving to sit on the end of Alex's bed, while Alex continued to stay under his covers.

'Sure, but I also got a little alert from school' Oh shit, Alex hadn't considered that he'd caught some sort of flu from school, it was so obvious he'd completely missed it. Maybe he really was sick.

'They said two students had been sent home after developing Strep Throat, do you know the symptoms for strep throat Alex?' Ben had been doing this a lot recently, if Alex was doing something wrong and didn't understand that, Ben got him to explain what he had done and if he still didn't understand, Ben would painstakingly explain it.

'Never heard of it' Ben nodded at his admission, the man moved to lay a warm hand on Alex's forehead before he pulled back and began to explain.

'If someone has strep throat, they often have difficulty swallowing or pain when swallowing, high fevers, headaches, Fatigue, chills, abdominal pain and oh loss of appetite' Ben was watching him carefully, Alex knew he had a few of those symptoms- but it's not like getting a headache, pain in his throat and a loss of appetite was unheard-of for kids.

'And just since Thursday I can tell you Alex, that you have at least four of those symptoms' Alex quirked an eyebrow, he only had three as far as he could tell, Ben paused at his confusion and Alex knew Ben understand where it was coming from.

'So, you know you have those symptoms'

'I only counted three, appetite, headache and the swallowing pain'

'Four, high fever, geez Alex I get that you're very self-sufficient, but you're allowed to rely on me- I'm your guardian Alex, please tell me if you feel sick, even if its just a mild pain or nothing in your mind' Ben had been an amazing guardian, and as much as Alex's mind screamed at him that he shouldn't worry the man over such little things- he gave in, because he didn't know everything and Ben had proven himself to be someone Alex could trust. He nodded and promised to tell the man of anything as such in the future.

'Thanks Alex, you're lucky I thought you were already sick, Snake and Wolf are coming over in-' Ben turned his wrist to check his watch just as the doorbell rung loudly throughout the house. Giving a sigh Ben stood.

'About now I guess, I'll be right back- you stay there' The afternoon turned quickly into a doctor's check up from former nurse and now medic, Snake, while Wolf and Ben kept the boy entertained with Wolf's complaining about having to share an apartment with Eagle. Eagle who apparently was desperate to see Cub again, though couldn't get out of a compulsory training weekend for unit snipers.

'Have some bread' Suddenly Alex looked up from his English homework to be met with Wolf pushing a small plate with a single piece of lightly buttered bread.

'I don't eat bread, it's usually poisoned.' He muttered back, it was something Ben had found extremely painful when he'd first taken Alex in, not being able to offer the boy toast in the morning unless Alex made it himself. And Alex told himself it wasn't because he didn't trust Ben or Wolf, it was simply his controlling nature that always wanted to check bread to see if it was poisoned. Wolf however, clearly didn't know this.

'If this is some gluten-free nonsense-' Wolf started, the man rolling his eyes before meeting Alex's eyes. In return Alex rolled his eyes as he answered.

'No, actual poison' Shock was clear on Wolf's face before the man stormed out of the room, Alex could already hear him complaining to Ben about his 'picky brat of a kid', nonetheless a smile grew as Wolf vented.

* * *

It wasn't till Thursday of next week that Alex was better, Snake had treated him before getting a licensed doctor to get him a prescription of- as Snake called them, Z-pack antibiotics. Through the six days he was officially sick everyone dropped by into on him, Snake more than happy to check up on him, Eagle eager to take advantage of the school-less student and Wolf who Alex found out wasn't terrible at taking care of him (after the bread issue).

Tom, since Alex had moved in with Ben, would casually drop by the house after school some days. And one such day happened to be the Thursday that he was officially 'cured'. Unfortunately, both fourteen-year olds were more than use to the antics K-unit would cause and such when Tom walked into the Daniels (and Rider) household he wasn't at all surprised to see three well-trained SAS soldiers playing Jenga in the lounge room.

'Hey Harris' Called out Eagle, Tom received a nod from the other two before he continued through to Alex's bedroom.

'Your private army are playing Jenga, I'd say I was disappointed but honestly, they've already broken all of my expectations' Tom threw his school bag to the ground before flopping onto Alex's bed. Alex was sitting at his desk as Ben proof-read his most recently assigned English essay.

'I mean you've had four months to let those expectations fall and I'm not surprised' Alex responded, though he dodged Ben kick that was aimed at his shins.

'That's not only my unit you two are disappointed in, but Alex's unit, we used to be respected' Ben nodded happily at Alex's essay, say hi to Tom before he left Alex's room. Tom sat up on Alex's bed and looked over to Alex.

'Did a former SAS soldier and active MI6 agent just parent-check your English essay?' Alex understood where Tom was coming from, even for him it was weird. Both Ian and Jack had never checked his homework, the best he would've gotten would be from Jack, she always casually asked if he was doing his homework. But Alex had never had someone actually look over his work- like a parent, before.

'Yeah, he's been doing that a lot- even comes in to help me with physics'

'Doesn't know your best subjects are maths and physics?'

'Not a clue' Both boys spent the afternoon messing around in Alex's bedroom before Eagle burst in demanding they come play a quick game of monopoly before Eagle, Snake and Wolf had to leave.

From Tom's family, that was falling apart even now, to Alex who had never had such a big family, it was a welcomed change for both boys.


	21. Epilogue 4

One Month After Chapter Seventeen

'If it wasn't totally unethical, I would definitely blackmail you with this' Alex called from the sidelines, as Ben lay in the centre of a sparring mat with Snake standing over him.

'Because you're a shining beacon of ethics, right?' quipped back Ben, Snake was already helping the man back onto his feet.

Along the road to recovery came a small dose of retraining, and unfortunately for Ben, it was advised that Alex sit in on Ben's retraining lessons- to learn. At least until Alex could start his own lessons, which luckily for Ben, they were starting today. And just in time, in walked Wolf accompanied by Eagle. Eagle would be taking over training with Ben, and Alex would start his training with Snake. Wolf was hoping to get some 'relaxing sparring' as he called it, in before he was needed for a leadership week back at Brecon Beacons.

Most of Alex's injuries had healed, in fact there had only been concern for two of his injuries, understandably his brand was one, however, the second he hadn't really thought about. The purple and green bruises on his shoulders, one shoulder much darker than the other. They were ugly and Alex hated looking at them, and they were healing painfully slowly. Each with the icepacks and acetaminophen.

'Okay Alex, hand to hand only, I'm not going to touch your shoulders either so no grabs' Snake and he agreed before they moved to start an easy spar, light touches and it was mostly defensive for Alex as Snake was on attack. It wasn't until they heard a thump that Alex and Snake stopped their fight and looked over to Ben and Eagle. Ben was already getting up from the ground, but Snake was at his side in seconds and checking him.

'Is there blood?' Questioned Ben as Snake carefully moved Ben's loose-fitting shirt to easier check on the bullet wound on the man's shoulder.

'No?'

'That's not a question you're supposed to answer with another question!' barked Ben, wincing in pain just as quickly when Snake adjusted the bandages around Ben's shoulder. Snake turned and nodded to Wolf, the leader was out the door in seconds, good thing the training room they were in was apart of St. Dominic's hospital.

Wolf and Alex silently back in Alex and Ben's shared room at St. Dominic's, Alex swinging his legs as he sat on Ben's bed while Wolf lounged in the plastic closest to Ben's bed. Snake, Eagle and Ben had gone to check Ben's wound when the nurse had arrived (thanks to Wolf), Snake only sparing only a second to tell Wolf to take Cub back to the room.

Alex gave out another sigh, his third so far- they'd been waiting at least twenty minutes and he was growing increasingly bored.

'You're not my favourite person today' Wolf suddenly announced, yet his expression was oddly soft and open to Alex. Still he played along, if for nothing else then to have something to do- verbal combat with Wolf might just be interesting.

'I'm not your favourite person on any day' He answered, he didn't mean anything truly behind it and he knew since their meeting during his Point Blanc Academy mission that he could move past their little fights. Wolf clearly though had been thinking and Alex's response apparently didn't sit well with the SAS soldier.

'Cub you, I know we- especially me, I was unfairly tough on you when we first met' Started Wolf, and Alex was shaken at the words, was Wolf attempting an apology? What had happened to this man that had seriously caused this sort of completely out-of-character act.

'Sure, you were kinda a dick, but I can't imagine how I would've reacted if I had been in your place' Of course he knew how he would act if he had been in Wolf's place, he wouldn't've been a dick. But still he found if he was thinking about this logically, if he was twenty-thirty years old and assuming MI6 had continued to force him to work for them, and he'd suddenly met a kid who was new and young and clearly out of place. Well he didn't know how he would've acted.

'It's not just that Cub, things haven't been… good for you, and because of it you were weakened when we-I met you, you were an easy target and I was under pressured to train this kid to be at least competent in the field. Honestly after you left, it kept me up some nights- just considering how I should've handled it all better.' Wolf finally looked up to Ben's bed where Alex's legs had stopped swinging. Alex still had a faint 'X' on his cheek, his shoulders were tense because of the bruising, a long scar ran from Alex's inner-elbow to his wrist and the way Alex held himself, always sitting up straight- it was a clear sign that the boy, the fourteen year old was still in pain from the brand and old bullet scar on his chest.

Alex was the embodiment of exactly what Wolf hadn't wanted to happen to the kid.

'I messed up a lot, I didn't know a lot about why you were placed with us for only ten days, all I knew was that MI6 had sent us a kid that they wanted trained and god if that wasn't the most messed up thing I'd heard. None of us know about all of your missions, but I know that they weren't good, especially if Point Blanc was any indication.' Wolf took a breath and Alex watched him closely, they were both swimming in uncharted seas right now, Wolf and he had never had a heart to heart, Alex hadn't really ever had one.

But Wolf was trying and that made Alex feel so ridiculously good that he didn't stop the man.

'I know I'm not solely responsible for what and where the last few months have thrown you, but Alex, I'm an adult who should have stopped it from getting this far. Don't honestly think I'll ever forgive myself for not trying to help you out of MI6's control' The last sentence was muttered under Wolf's breath but Alex was still able to hear it. Alex quickly realised that the guilt was something that was overtaking Wolf, something that had similarly happened to Jack at one point and he wasn't willing to see it in action again.

'Then stick around for a bit Wolf, you'll see that you're not responsible for what happened to me. If anything, that was MI6 and maybe just a little bit of my uncle's fault. I know it'll take a while for the guilt to go away, but maybe if you can see how much nothing I got taught at Brecon Beacons or how I was treated there influenced how and what happened to me.' Wolf chuckled before he looked deeply at Alex.

'For a fourteen-year-old, you're not so bad Alex'

'For a thirty-something year old, you're not so bad either Ashley'

When Ben, Eagle and Snake returned not five minutes later they would find Wolf glaring (with no malice) at Alex, while the teen happily played a game on his phone. While it did cause them to pause in the doorway, nothing was said and life for them continued.

It was another week before the news that Ben wanted to take in Alex came to light and Wolf suddenly found that sticking around Alex wouldn't be so hard. And if Wolf sometimes drove Tom and Alex to the movies, or picked up Alex from training, or seemed to always get him the best birthday presents- it wasn't mentioned, and Wolf would avidly deny keeping an extra eye out for the boy.

* * *

Hey guys, so this is the concluding chapter for this book and I just wanted to say thank you so much for reading it and making it this far. Congrats!

As such I thought you'd like to know I've been slowly working on a sequel that goes into another mission-like situation, but also addresses the struggles Alex is going to experience while living with Ben.

Now, I have a question and I'd really appreciate it if as many people as possible could give their opinion on.

**Should Wolf's **_**real**_** name be Ashley** as I've had it in this book, or would you guys prefer if I switched it to James? That is fanon (fandom canon) for Wolf's name. If James is preferred, I can't promise I'll change it in this book, but I'll address it in the new book in an author's note.


End file.
